Fate: Warm Humanoid
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: The 8th Fate fic of my series, and it stars Yoshinori Kiyota, as he meets a strange girl with weird quirks. One minute it's love at first sight, and the next thing you know, you're in hot or warm water, when it comes to your girl's dark secret. Featuring OCs from my group. Rated M for nudity, language, blood and gore, and violence.
1. Chapter 1

A man was walking into a small room, as he sat down on a chair, in an all-white room. A woman in long black hair in huge breasts, wearing a white jacket and yellow dress, was sitting to the chair across him.

"Excuse me, my name is Dr. Ayame Kajou," the woman said to him, holding up her clipboard, "Yoshinori Kiyota?"

Kiyota, the man in brown hair and glasses, wearing a white shirt and pants, was sitting towards Kajou. He said, "That is correct."

"I understand that you have had depression issues, since last week… From a Miss, uh… Here we go. Miss Nodoka Manabe… I assume that she's your lover?"

"Yes, doctor… She _used to_ be… but…"

"Tell me what you need to tell me, and how you lost your vagina?"

"Eh?"

"Sorry, I was feeling a bit tangy, since you got cock-blocked. But I _am_ being professional, Mr. Kiyota. Please… Why don't we relax, and explain your side of the story…"

"Okay…"

He relaxed in his chair and sniffled, "Well, I was happy being in life, until I met the girl of my dreams, and then we had magic… But… But the magic died… when she left me!"

She calmed him down, "Easy there, friend… Perhaps we need to dive further to this story… deeper than your cock down someone's butthole."

He pleaded, "Doctor, please don't use cuss words!"

She nodded, "Sorry. This is personal between me and you. Now… Let's begin… Jerk off and tell me your story…"

Kiyota explained, as he was feeling very blue, "Well, it all started, three weeks ago… I was traveling to another part of Kyoto, as I decided to spend my holiday there. Sadly, that came all for naught…"

He continued to explain his story to the doctor, as this was the beginning of his horrific story.

* * *

 ** _Fate 8: Warm Humanoid_**

* * *

 ** _Three weeks ago…_**

* * *

It happened, three weeks ago. Kiyota was camping in the woods, by himself, as he was sitting by the campfire, reading a book. In his past time, Kiyota was a popular student in high school, and is very intelligent. In his spare time, he likes to go to karaoke.

As he was relaxing by the campfire, he suddenly heard a noise. A couple of bushes were rustling from the distance, as he was worried, "Oh, my… What is it?"

A lone female shriek was made, as Kiyota cried, "It's a woman! She's in danger!"

He rushed to where the scream came from. He went to the bushes and saw a girl in short brown hair, in glasses, and wearing a tattered blue blouse and white panties. He thought, as he went to her, "Huh… She's a woman… and she has glasses, like me… Moreover, she is injured…"

The woman's skin was lightly scratched, as Kiyota said to her, "Excuse me… Miss?"

The woman gasped, as she stepped back, without saying a word. She whimpered, as Kiyota called, "Are you lost? Here, I won't bite…"

The woman approached him, as she nodded. She then held Kiyota's arm and held him tight. She was sobbing lightly, as Kiyota said, "It's alright… I'm here. Can you tell me what happened?"

The woman shook her head and didn't respond. She was badly hurt, as he petted her, "It's fine. Why don't you come to my tent, where it's safe?"

The woman smiled, and he showed her to his campgrounds. He then showed her the campfire. She gasped, as she was scared. He said, "It's alright. Here. Sit with me."

She sat by him, and then he held her tight. He said, "If you could only speak… You'd tell me what you're scared of…"

He then saw a tag near her blouse. He looked at it and read her name: _Nodoka Manabe._

"Oh, your name's Nodoka?" He asked her.

She nodded, as she was saying yes. Kiyota said, "I'm Yoshinori Kiyota. How would you like to come home with me?"

Nodoka giggled, as she hugged him, again. He said to her, "Come on now… You can just say YES…"

She lied by his shoulder and giggled. They sat together, enjoying the warm fire, all night long.

* * *

Kajou said to Kiyota, "Uh… How boring was that?"

Kiyota stated, "Well, it's true. This was how I first met Nodoka Manabe… Of course, the very next morning, we-."

Kajou said, "Oop! Lemme stop you there for a second. Did you, uh, fuck each other, when you met?"

He barked, "NO! You're nuts! In any case, Nodoka was timid, when we first met. I figured I would bring her home with me, and have her rest for a while. She figured that she needed a little closure…"

"What happened next?"

"Well, the next day, I showed her to my apartment…"

* * *

Kiyota showed Nodoka to her apartment, as it was clean and neat. Nodoka smiled, and was happy. He explained, "If you'd like, there's a shower over there. How about you clean yourself off, while I get you a fresh pair of clothing?"

Nodoka smiled and bowed. She walked to the bathroom, as she was about to take a shower. Kiyota then thought, "Strange… I wonder if she's scared to speak…"

He sat down on the couch and sighed, "Still, what I wouldn't do for a nice girl like her. Yet, she does look very cute."

At the bathroom, Nodoka stripped down to nothing, as she was approaching the shower. She paused as she looked at herself. She saw a light scar on the left side her waist. She started to touch it, and then her eyes widened in shock, starting to remember flashbacks of a horrible past. Nodoka shrieked, as she dropped to the floor, holding herself. She panicked, as she started to whimpered, "NO… No… So many… horrible… body torn…"

Kiyota ran into the bathroom, and then flushed red, seeing Nodoka, naked and frightened. Nodoka shrieked, as she threw a wood basin at Kiyota, "KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

 **WHAM!  
** "GET AWAY!" She yelled.

Kiyota was lightly bruised, as he moaned, "Aw, man… What just happened?"

He went back in, as Nodoka was sobbing in sadness. He asked, "What's wrong?"

Nodoka replied, "Terrible… Terrible… Terrible women… Crazy eyes… scary forces… Blood… rivers… pools… jitters…"

He hugged her and whispered, "It's alright… It's alright… I'm right here…"

He hugged her tightly, and thought, "I know it seems awkward, but this isn't like her to freak out, all of a sudden…"

Nodoka then asked, "Lemme go… You told me to take a shower…"

Kiyota blushed and then said, "Uh… Sorry… I, uh…"

He quickly stepped out and said, "AHEM! Please… Forgive me for interrupting you…"

Nodoka called from the bathroom, "Thank you!"

Kiyota smiled, as he relaxed, "Okay… She's very cute, but something about her seemed a bit odd. What on earth is she talking about?"

Minutes after she stepped out of the shower, she was in in a white robe, and sat beside Kiyota. She held him and smiled, "Better."

He said, as he was holding her, "It's alright, Nodoka. Can you tell me what happened?"

Nodoka shook her head and said, "No. It's tragic to talk about…"

He said, as he petted her, "Well, can I, at least, remove that that of yours?"

"What tag?"

She saw her tag and said, "Uh… … …I guess so… But I don't know…"

Her tag was still attached to her, and Kiyota snipped it off. Nodoka sighed, as she held it, "I may keep this. It's in case I don't remember who or what I am."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"OH! It's nothing…" Nodoka blushed and turned away, "I'm just… … …"

She sat by Kiyota and whispered, "Sorry if I worried you, like that…"

He said, "It's alright…"

He and Nodoka sat on the couch, together, as he was feeling relaxed. She was still timid, but is happy to be with someone.

Kiyota narrated, _There was something I don't understand about her… She didn't come to me, out of coincidence. But she was looking for me… and the rest was history. In a twist of fate, she agreed to stay with me, for a while, until she remembers everything… or she would have the nerve to tell me what is happening. This was the beginning of our love life… though, the beginning of heartbreak, as well._

* * *

Meanwhile, far away in a huge office building, a woman in a white lab coat was talking to her boss, on the phone. She responded, "Yes… Well, we have the subject ready… However, one of our subjects, Experiment #603051-M, has escaped… I have my partners search for her. The very life of this world is at stake… even if I have to die trying, sir. I should start on Experiment #198716-K, for the moment."

She was a young woman with long blonde hair and wearing a white lab coat, with a pink shirt and white jeans. She replied, "Right. I'll get right on it. Goodbye."

She hung up, and grumbled, "Damn it…"

She turned to a woman in long black hair, done in twin braids, in a lab coat and glasses, and she replied, "What is wrong?"

"Apparently, we cannot proceed, until #603051-M is found. I've sent one of our researchers to locate her. She's somewhere near the Tokyo Area. And she left through this direction, at this moment… Precisely about 11 hours, 26 minutes, and 32 seconds ago, #603051-M just ran away, after security was chasing her, when she attempted escape. It's not safe out here."

The other scientist said, "And the boss said that the project cannot move forward, without Experiment #603051-M?"

"Nope. Goddamn it… I'm too old for this!"

"No, you're not. I'll have someone find her, and have her brought back here. Knowing her current nature, she could be experiencing _Stage One_ of her functions. By that, I mean this creature's signs."

The blonde sat up and said, "You do that. It's our ass, more than ours. The other five are already locked tight, and security is guarding them. I'm going to get a soy latte. Wanna come with?"

She walked off, as the other woman said, "No, thanks. I'll stay here and record the reports."

"Your loss." She smirked, and left to get some coffee.

The other woman was viewing the files of #603051-M and nodded, saying it's going to be alright. She added, "She could be timid, in front of people… But what'll happen if he falls in love, finding the right person? If that happens, what then?"

As she read the files, night began to fall.

* * *

The next day, Kiyota was sleeping on the couch, as Nodoka was sleeping in his bed. Last night, he figured that he wants Nodoka to feel at home. He was unsure if she wants to sleep with him. He even asked her if he wants to sleep with him, but she said no. She felt untrusted.

He woke up, as Nodoka was by the doorway. She was wearing a white shirt, over her naked body. Luckily, she was wearing white panties. She went to Kiyota and said, "Good morning."

She kneeled to him, and then smiled, "Last night was amazing…"

He asked, "Eh? What are you-?"

Nodoka smiled, as she said, "Well… I got to sleep alone, and in a comfy bed. You didn't have to sleep on the couch."

Kiyota replied, "Well, if you would've said yes, I'd happily slept with you."

She bowed her head and said, "I'm sorry…"

She went to the front door, but he stopped her, "WAIT! Do you know where you live? I mean, you're lonely, are you?"

Nodoka shook her head, saying nothing. He asked her, "Well, why are you leaving; and in your panties, nonetheless?"

Nodoka blushed, as she covered herself, "PERVERT!"

"I'm not a pervert! This was all I have for clothing."

"This was all you have… I wanted to wash my clothes…"

Kiyota said, as he was upset, "Yeah… About that… When I went to wash your blouse, last night… It got destroyed. It was in rags, and I wanted to mend it… but I guess it was wearing out…"

Nodoka sobbed, "Figures…"

Kiyota said, "Look… How about I get you some fresh clothes? I'm going to go shopping, today. Would you like to stay here?"

Nodoka said, "Okay…"

He kissed her on the cheek and said, "Good girl. I'm gonna go freshen up, while you make yourself at home."

He left to go change, as Nodoka felt her cheek. She blushed heavily, as she whispered, "This guy… What did he-?"

She closed her eyes and smiled. She then went to the kitchen, to have breakfast with Kiyota.

* * *

"Just a boring day, huh?" Ayame snorted, "Where's the sex fun?"

Kiyota barked, "I'm getting to it! If you'd let me finish-!"

"Sorry. Continue on with the story… but get to the juicy stuff!"

"Sorry, doctor. Anyways, it was the same old thing, for two days. I got her clothes, and even took care of her, protecting her from something that is getting to her. Of course… By the next day or so, I was able to learn who or what she is… And that's when I met… them…"


	2. Chapter 2

That afternoon, Nodoka was fitted into a green shirt and white pants. She looked herself in the mirror and said, "Cute."

Kiyota said, "You like it?"

"I do. It's so adorable…"

She hugged him, and then said, "Where should we go?"

"Well, I figured we should go out to eat. I think we should do karaoke, together."

"Oh! Sounds fun!"

They walked together, leaving Kiyota's home, getting ready for their date.

 **XXXXX**

As they were walking down the street, Nodoka felt a warm sensation, as she was near Kiyota. She then thought to herself about her body, and started to feel shaken. She then said, "I don't even know who or what it is…"

She looked behind herself and said, "Is someone following me? I'm just… I'm…"

She clasped onto him, as she was yelping. He asked her if she was alright, but all she did was feel scared. He held her, and said that he'll protect her from any danger. Though, it's safe to assume if someone was following her, at least. As he held Nodoka, a voice called out from behind the alley.

"NO! Step back! You can't go near these girls!" Another girl in long black hair and glasses, wearing a white lab coat, was on her knees, as she was being threatened by a burly bully in leather.

"You tell me where these girls are that you are training, and I won't hurt you," he barked, brandishing a knife at her.

Nodoka shivered, "EEK!"

Kiyota gasped, "Whoa! What's going on?"

The girl in glasses said, as she was on one knee, "You cannot touch them, _hombre_! No one hurts them, or uses them as your own personal harem!"

The bully boomed, "Oh? You want to make me stay PG? Go back to your Disney Channel, you family-friendly bitch!"

Kiyota told Nodoka, "Wait here."

He ran off, as he called out, "HEY! Leave her alone!"

He then said, "What this is, you're not to harm this woman, you pervert!"

The girl snuffed, "Hit the nail on the head, _amigo_."

The bully charged at him, brandishing a knife, but Kiyota tossed him down to the concrete. The girl said, as she was amazed, " _Santa Maria…_ What a strong guy…"

She turned to Nodoka, and then gasped, "Huh?"

Nodoka gasped, as she ducked away. The girl said, "Hmm… Could it be?"

She turned to Kiyota, after the bully ran from him, screaming in fear. She said to her, "Excuse me, but thank you… You really saved me from that jerk."

"Anytime." Kiyota said, "So… Who was that guy?"

She explained, "Well… He was interested in hooking up with one of our ladies, in hoping to test more of their abilities, but… He said that if they're good with… ugh… dirty jobs… I realized what he said, and I told him that it's no deal. And then he attacked me."

"I can see that…" He helped her up, "So, anyways, I was on a date, and this suddenly happened. We were about to go on a date, and then this showed up, and I left No-."

He turned around, and gasped, "Nodoka? Hey!"

She was already gone, as he ran off, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to stall you! I have to go!"

He left to find Nodoka, as the girl in glasses nodded her head. She then said, "No doubt about it. It's her. But a date with her? The boss is not going to like this."

Kiyota ran to find Nodoka, hiding in a corner, scared and panicked. He called, "Hey! Why did you run away?"

Nodoka said nothing, as she was shaken in fright. He held her and said, "It's alright… That bad man won't scare you, any longer…"

She hugged him, and sobbed lightly. He then said that he'll take her home. Nodoka sniffled, as she apologized for ruining their date. He said that it's alright, since something bad happened. They walked home, as the same woman in glasses watched on from a distance, in a light stare. She held up her cellphone and called, "Hello? Yeah, it's me… I found her. But… She's with a man.  
 _Qué?_ What do you mean? Let him? I see…"

The woman in blonde was on the phone, as she said, "Whoever this guy is, keep an eye on him. Don't tell him about this girl. See what you can do to make her happy… then strike."

The girl in glasses said, "Understood."

She hung up, as she thought, "I wonder who that guy is… I should follow him."

She snuck off, following Nodoka & Kiyota, heading home.

 **XXXXX**

Minutes later, They were at home, as the girl in glasses was outside. She whispered, " _Que malo!_ He lives in a complex _hacienda_? But which floor is he on?"

She stopped and said, " _No_ … No, I just can't barge in. There's got to be more about this girl… I'll bide my time, and wait for the moment. In the meantime, I have his address…"

She walked off, heading back to the lab, as she said, "The others will know of this. Though I failed to find out who this guy was, we have to start the experimental research, right away… without _Nodoka_ , as he calls her."

She was gone, as Kiyota was viewing the window, witness her. He then thought, "She's been following us, since we saved her. Do we, like, owe her a favor, in return? Weird girl."

Nodoka was balled up in the couch, as she was nervous. He said to her, "It's okay. That was today, this is now… No bad man will ever harm you. These types are all perverts and molesters."

Nodoka didn't respond, as Kiyota said, "Not talking again? Come on… Nodoka, would you tell me what is going on?"

She didn't say a word. He nodded and said, "I see your point… That guy… was it similar to an accident you had?"

She nodded yes, and he asked her again, "Were you… molested?"

She shook her head no, and he asked her once more, "Were you cut and injured? That would explain the scars."

She shook her head no, and then he asked, in annoyance, "Then what? Did that man harm you?"

Nodoka left, as she was crying. She ran into the bedroom, and then said, "Leave me alone!"

She slammed the door. He then sighed, "Three days… and she's relapsed… Maybe it's for the best she stays grounded. No going out, for a while. OH! We were going to have karaoke. I'll see if I can rent one for home, if she's okay."

He knocked on the door, and called, "Nodoka, if you can hear me, I'm going to make dinner, right now. And don't worry. You can stay here, as long as you want. But I don't like freeloaders, you know!"

She replied, in a quiet sob, "I… Okay… I'm not a freeloader… I'm just scared…"

Kiyota smiled, and left to the kitchen. She whispered, as she was worried, "It's just… The girl… in glasses… scares me…"

* * *

At the laboratory, the girl in glasses returns, as she said to the others, "Guys… I found Experiment #603051-M. She's with another man, and I believe… _te amo_?"

"Love?" the girl in blonde barked, "You mean… Researcher Martinez! Who was #603051-M with, during your hunt?"

Cassandra said, "Well, sadly… I was looking for another one, until I run into a local pig that wants them for sexual favors. However, he was about to attack me, and this boy saved my life. Sadly, he knows of #603051-M, or as he's called " _Nodoka_ ". Luckily, I, Cassandra Juliet Martinez, will not fail my mission, even if it means pure death."

The girl in black hair asked, "But did you get a closer look at the boy?"

She showed them the picture and said, "As a matter of fact, yes… Moments after he saved my life, this boy's picture is presented to me. I have it taken, minutes after he left to find #603051-M…"

The blonde barked, "So _he_ has #603051-M… And she's aptly named Nodoka. Martinez, keep an eye on her. We cannot start the experiment, without her."

Cassandra bowed, "Understood."

The other girl asked, "Did you get his address?"

Cassandra turned away and said, "I, uh… No, but he was close to my radar."

She thought, smirking, "Of course I know where he lives, it's just… It's hard to say where."

She offered, "If you don't mind, I'd like to handle this alone. In the meantime, we need to research _every_ girl in the test."

The blonde huffed, "Uh-uh! What do you say in Spanish for NO? Oh! NO! Boss's orders. We cannot start, without Experiment #603051-M."

She said to Cassandra, "Find this _Nodoka_ … _today._ "

* * *

Meanwhile, that night, Kiyota was lying by Nodoka, who was still shaken a bit. She then said, as she was worried, "I'm sorry…"

He replied, "For what? You just got frightened. Only, if you have anything to share, please tell me."

She hugged him and said, "Thanks. I'm just upset over everything… It's just… well…"

She let go and whispered, "I'm… uh…"

He asked, "Would you like to sleep with me, tonight?"

She then leaned back and then said, "Uh… no, thanks… But should I take the bed again, today?"

He smiled, as he said, "Okay… I'll sleep somewhere else tonight. If you need me, you know where I'll be."

"You're not nervous or anything?"

"No, I'm not. You should get some sleep… Nodoka…"

"Thank you…"

Kiyota left to sleep on the couch, as Nodoka decided to get some sleep. As he left, she stepped out of bed and stripped herself off of her clothing, and shown naked. She went under the covers and went to sleep. She slept peacefully, feeling warmth from her bare skin and body.

 **XXXXX**

The next morning, Nodoka woke up, as she approached Kiyota, who was sleeping on the couch. Nodoka, all naked and bare, approached to him, "Good morning…"

He saw her bare body, and cannot help to open his eyes widened. He screamed in shock, "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

* * *

Kajou smirked, back at the doctor's office, "So, she was naked and sexy, and you didn't diddle around with her?"

Kiyota pouted, "That's what happened. But the story was just beginning. After I redressed her, I scolded her for making a nuisance for showing herself in her bare skin. It's just… It does look like a cute figure, but…"

He blushed, as Kajou grinned, "Ohhhhh… You _did_ want to fuck her, do you?"

"SHUT UP! You're supposed to help me, doctor!" He yelled.

She joked, "Kidding. Kidding. Sorry if I was being that zesty today."

She marked on her clipboard and said, "Continue, Mr. Kiyota. What happened next?"

He explained, "Well… After Nodoka got redressed…"

* * *

Nodoka kneeled and bowed to him, apologizing to Kiyota for her sudden moment. She sobbed, "I'm so sorry, I had no idea I was-. It was out of impulse, and I was-. I was only trying to-."

She was jumbling up words on how to apologize. She didn't mean to, but was upset by this matter. He said, "It's fine. I mean, you did sleep in my bed, and you wanted to sleep, freely."

"I guess you're right… I'm sorry if I did that…"

"That's alright. But it's… well…"

He offered to her, "Look, how about you stay here with me, from now on, at least until you are ready to go out on your own?"

Nodoka said, "Well, yeah… Okay. But…"

She shivered, "If anything bad happens to me-."

He said, "No. Nothing bad will happen… Not the man that tried to attack that girl in glasses, from before."

She asked, "Girl in glasses?"

"Yeah. She was attacked by that bully."

"Oh… I wasn't afraid of that burly guy… well, sort of… It was also… uh… um…"

She dashed off, and ran back to the bedroom, completely shaken. He asked, "Huh? So wait… Who was she afraid of? Was it the bully, the girl in glasses, or both?"

The doorbell rang, as Cassandra was outside, waiting for the door to answer. Kiyota answered the door and said, "Yes?"

He recognized her and said, "Oh! You're the girl from yesterday."

Cassandra was dressed in her red blouse and denim skirt. She figured that she doesn't need the lab coat, to avoid any suspicion. She adjusted her glasses and said, "My apologies, sir. I'm the girl from yesterday, _si_. My name is Cassandra Martinez. May I have a moment of your time, please?"

Kiyota said, "Sure. Come right in."

She stepped inside and said, "Forgive me for the intrusion. But after you and your girlfriend left, after you saved me, I had-."

"OH! She's not my girlfriend. She's… well… We ran into her, and she just-."

"Please! Lemme finish! When I saw you and your friend left, after you rescued me, I had to follow you… … …to thank you."

"Huh? Why the pause?"

"I got nothing else to say. But I was curious about your friend."

"OH, you mean Nodoka? Sure. She's… Well, if you don't mind, I'll see if she wants to talk to you. But she is very delicate on people. I'll see what I can do about her talking."

" _Gracias_ , sir. Please do send her in… in case she is ready."

Kiyota went to find Nodoka in his bedroom, as Cassandra waited.

Inside the bedroom, Nodoka was hiding in the closet, sitting on the floor. Kiyota opened the door and asked, "Nodoka? You okay?"

Nodoka sniffed, "Her…"

"Who?"

"Get her away from me!"

"This girl? Well, she's harmless. She just wants to talk to-."

"I SAID GET HER AWAY FROM ME!"

Her yells echoed the room. Cassandra heard it and said, "Hmm… Experiment #603051-M… My assumption is correct… He has her…"

She reached for her pocket, but then halted, "No… Perhaps… Perhaps we can have him test her, for us… But how?"

As she pondered, Kiyota returned and said, "I'm afraid Nodoka is scared of you, suddenly. And you have to leave."

Cassandra said, as she sat up, "My apologies for interfering in this matter. But I can assure you that Nodoka's presence here isn't coincidental."

He asked, "What do you mean?"

She explained, "If I were you, I'd keep an eye on _Nodoka_. I cannot tell you further about this, but I'll be happy to explain what she is."

"No dice! Just leave, for her safety!" He said, "If she doesn't want to see you, I have a right to agree!"

She said, " _Si_. Then, I should leave you with her."

She held his shoulder and said, "If I were you… a little word of advice – _if you ever feel it, you can fall in love with her… but do not make her upset… For your safety, don't do anything drastic that would trigger her from inside… if you don't want to leave this world._ "

She walked off, and Kiyota was confused. He thought, "What is she talking about?"

Nodoka, by the doorway, peeked to see if Cassandra has left. Nodoka sighed in relief, and said, "Thank goodness… I hope I never see her again… But… my friends… How can I tell him about my friends? Kiyota…"

She went back into the bedroom closet and shut the door. Kiyota then sat down, feeling discouraged, still pondering over what Cassandra said to him.


	3. Chapter 3

That night, Kiyota and Nodoka were in the bedroom, about to sleep together. Kiyota figured that she needed a little company, after the incident involving Cassandra. Nodoka changed into her pink pajamas, as Kiyota was lying in bed. He called out, "Come to bed, Nodoka… You need protection…"

She asked, "Huh? What are you saying?"

He replied, "If I leave you alone, you may act weird, again. This time, you're under my watch."

She blushed and said, "Uh… thanks?"

She removed her glasses and went to bed, beside Kiyota. She whispered, as she said, "Kiyota…"

He held her tight and said, "It's okay. No one's going to harm you… including the nice woman we met."

She whispered, "She's not nice… Not nice…"

He asked, "Do you know her?"

She said nothing, as they sat together in bed, and fell asleep. Night fell, as Nodoka and Kiyota were sound asleep together, peacefully.

* * *

"Ooooooooooooh…" Kajou grinned, "Now _this_ is where it gets juicy and sexy…"

Kiyota huffed, "You're saying that sex happened, right?"

"SO, did you had sex?"

Kiyota barked, "N! O! **NO!** Even if I told you, it wasn't sex… Besides, that night, when I laid by her side, the strangest things happened…"

* * *

Around the late of night, Nodoka threw her pajamas down to the floor, and was naked. She removed the covers from the bed, and then leaned over Kiyota sleeping body. She rubbed her bare breasts onto his bare chest, after opening his pajama top. She rubbed her chest, and moaned heavily. She whispered, "Kiyota… Kiyota…"

She added, "Ahhhhhhhhhh… Warmness…"

She bent up and placed her chest onto the face of Kiyota. She then remained in place, with her body bent back, on Kiyota, with her hands on the bed and her bare chest onto his face. Her eyes remained open and her face was emotionless. She felt his warmth, and then suddenly paused quietly. She then spoke, as she was standing still, "This warmness… in your… body… Kiyota…"

She blushed, and then started to move. She then whispered, crawling down to his lower body, "Warmth…"

* * *

"EW! NO! You mean Nodoka _raped_ you, while you were out?" Kajou yelled.

Kiyota nodded, but then said, "But it wasn't. When I woke up the next morning, I find her in my bed…"

* * *

The next morning, Kiyota was in bed with Nodoka, as they were both naked in bed. Kiyota woke up, and saw Nodoka naked, again. He gasped, "Wha-? NOT AGAIN! Why is she-? Oh… must be some sort of…"

He then looked at himself, as he growled, "That little… I knew it was a bad idea… But why would she-? Did we-? I mean…"

Nodoka woke up and said, crawling to Kiyota, "Your body… so warm… Stay with me… Kiyota…"

He gasped, as she was moaning heavily. He cried, "NODOKA! SNAP OUT OF IT!"

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, at the research labs, two girls were testing a girl in long black hair. She was labeled #198716-K.

Heather, the blonde girl, said, speaking to a mini-tape recorder, "Dictating Heather Dunn, researcher for the _Angel Project_. Now testing Experiment #198716-K, as she is feeling shaken. Subject is completely timid, but is advancing her surroundings."

She then saw the small girl in black hair, wearing only a blue blouse and panties, as she felt cold. She whispered, "Cold… Freezing…"

She sat down on the ground, and held herself, whispering that she wants to be warm. Heather dictated, "Subject is experiencing chill. This is impossible, since our facility is under 70 degrees Fahrenheit. And the air-conditioner is off, since it's autumn weather."

She called, "Hey, Asahi, see if you can have a talk with her."

Asahi saluted, as she adjusted her glasses. She straightened her long hair and stepped into the girl's chamber. Heather called out, "And DON'T FRIGHTEN HER!"

Asahi agreed, and said, "Excuse me… Ahem!"

She waved to Heather, asking what she is named. Heather called from the microphone, "Uh… Subject's name is Experiment #198716-K – _Azusa_."

Asahi said, "Okay…"

She held Azusa's arms and said, "Tell me. Do you feel cold?"

Azusa shivered, "I felt cold… since I was here…"

Asahi touched her forehead and said, "You're not infectious. Perhaps you need to be warm…"

Her skin was warm, as she said, "Hold on…"

Asahi called to Heather, "Experiment #198716-K is warm. But she believes that she's cold. What could be her problem? Her body heat is normal, but…"

Azusa said, as she was standing straight, "Help me… I'm cold… It's not right here… I need… warmness… in me…"

She stripped to her naked body, as Asahi gasped, "AAAGH!"

Heather called, "It's alright! That's natural. Whenever she felt cold, she removes her garments, in order to regain a strand of her body heat."

She thought, "I don't know what the hell I'm doing. This is abnormal behavior. Nothing about #198716-K or the others are accurate!"

She called, "Researcher Sakurai! I need a sample of #198716-K's blood, to examine something!"

Asahi said, "That's Researcher Martinez's bit. I don't do needles."

Azusa clasped onto Asahi's body, as she screamed, "YAAAAAAAGH! NAKED!"

Heather called out, "SAKURAI! RELINQUISH YOURSELF!"

"SHE'S LIKE THAT OF A VISE! I CAN'T GET HER OFF!"

Azusa started to unbutton her blouse, and cuddled by her bare chest. Asahi screamed, "PERVERT!"

Heather then studied, as she said, "Uh, hang on! I'll, uh, get something to pry her off you!"

She recorded, "Subject appears cold, despite feeling warm on the outside. Somehow, her bare warmness increases, whenever human skin contact, namely towards the bust, arm, and leg area, increase her heat. This… is rather strange."

She called to Asahi, "Researcher Sakurai, let her nuzzle in your chest for a moment! I'm going in!"

She stepped into Azusa's chamber and held up a syringe. She used it to take some of Azusa's blood, and then said, "Alright. Once she's warm enough, head back."

Azusa let go, and then turned to Heather. She whispered, "You're… so warm… Please… lemme-."

She stopped, and paused for a moment. That moment of pause made Asahi run for her life, as Heather followed. She locked the chamber and said, "Oh, bullfinch…"

Cassandra appeared and asked, "What did I miss?"

Heather said, "Nothing. Here."

She gave her the syringe and requested, "I have something that you may find interesting, upon Experiment #603051-M's disappearance. We may have her where we want her."

Cassandra asked, "Anything I should do, concerning this vial of blood?"

Heather stated, "That is the blood of the girl in the cell. #198716-K is cold on the inside, but warm on the outside. And after such warmness, she pauses, and remains still."

Cassandra gasped, "For how long?"

Asahi said, "We tried it on Experiment #610151-Y – _Mio_. Apparently she freezes for four hours, after hint of warmth, and undergoes a restart. This is the strangest creature that we've ever encountered."

Cassandra said, " _Madre Mios!_ She's like a robot."

Heather replied, "No. She's simply a _Thermosis Humanoid_ , or as we'll call it… _Thermonoid_. The hypothesis and identity of this creature is new to us. But we want to know where they came from. There are six that we own, including a few others."

Asahi said, "Well, what of the other one, a _Yui_?"

Heather said, "Experiment #981417-S. A foil to this. She's always that warm, but her body is slow…"

Cassandra said, "Well, let's check her out. We may need to study more, using it from her."

Heather said, "Alright, but if she gets cold, then NOT IT!"

Cassandra cried, "NOT IT!"

Asahi called, "NOT IT!" and then complained, "DAMN IT!"

Cassandra asked, "Eh? Uh, what was that about?"

Heather said, "You'll see. Wait until we view Experiment #981417-S, up-close."

They walked to another cell, as a girl in brown hair, all naked, wearing a blanket around her body. Asahi asked why the blanket around her. Heather said that she'll have some artificial warmness into her, to maintain and preserve her. Asahi stepped in and said to Yui, stepping in, "Yui…"

Yui giggled, as she pleaded, "I'm freezing…"

Asahi held her head and said, "It's alright… I'm right here… There, there."

Heather explained, as Yui's head was near Asahi's bosom, "Now, as we did with the other one, Experiment #981417-S is now feeling in bliss, after suffering internal coldness. But this specimen will be very useful, once we have learned more about these _Thermonoids_. And if we crack the code on this thing, it'll be the talk of the Scientific World! WE'LL BE RICH!"

She grinned evilly, as Cassandra said, "Greed has you… But isn't this for research, since we may have stumbled upon the newest sensation in the human race? Imagine, humans that recover easily, since warmth depletes from them."

Heather asked, "How long was #981417-S cold for?"

Cassandra said, "About 3 days, ma'am."

Heather smirked, "I have an idea… I want Experiment #198716-K in her cell, without warmth, for 5 days. I want to know what we may learn from this phenomenon."

Cassandra cried, "FIVE DAYS?! _Señora_ , you cannot be serious!"

Heather said, "We'll have to try. As for the others, make sure the others are warm enough, until we learn what makes them act this way."

Asahi held up a needle and took Yui's blood. She then said, as Yui let go, with her arms out, pausing in place. She sighed, "Four hours…"

Asahi stepped out and said, "Okay. We have #198716-K's blood, and now we have #981417-S's blood."

Cassandra said, "I'll be studying the blood cells of each, and see which is which."

Heather said, "Right. And maybe, just maybe, we'll locate and recapture #603051-M. I don't care what it takes! Researcher Sakurai, we must prepare for _Azusa's_ 5-day test. Follow me."

They separated, as they were preparing the tests on each girl that they hold.

* * *

Back at Kiyota and Nodoka's home, Nodoka was fully clothed, as she apologized, "I'm sorry, Kiyota… What happened last night… was a sort of relapse…"

Kiyota asked, "Then… why did you have sex with me?"

"I don't know… I was so cold… And that…"

She shivered, as she hugged her, "I'm scared. I don't even know who or what I am…"

He said, as he held her, "It's alright. I'm still here. You're going to stay with me, okay?"

He thought, "And as for that girl, from last night, it's best to stay away from her, at all times."

He asked, "How about we order out tonight? I know you're scared to go, but… You and I can stay together."

She blushed, "Thanks…"

She hugged him, and then said, "Yeah… You're right… And no one will get me?"

Kiyota said, "No one will…"

Nodoka blushed and said, "Thanks… Kiyota…"

Her face flushed beet red and whispered, "I love you…"

He asked, "Huh?"

She gasped, and said, "Uh, I mean… uh…"

She let go and rushed to the bathroom. He thought, "She's a weird girl…"

* * *

He said to the doctor, "Days went by, and Nodoka was still with me. Yeah, it was almost sex, but I was unconscious. And two days passed, since…"

Kajou replied, gesturing to Kiyota, "Wow… Nodoka, this girl, had no idea what happened, and she just blow you, suck you, and give you the biggest fuckfest that you missed, while you were _Z-z-z-z-z-z-z_ , instead of jerking that thing."

Kiyota roared, "NOW CUT THAT OUT!"

She giggled, "Sorry, sorry, medical joke. Anyways, I want to know what happened next. Nothing boring happened?"

He explained, "Well, not sure. But a week went by, as nothing out the ordinary came to pass… But actually, something happened between me and Nodoka that made me feel… unsure of how I feel."

Kajou smiled, "I'm looking forward to it~! Proceed."

* * *

It was about a week that Nodoka and Kiyota met. Nodoka was held by his arms, and was feeling in bliss. He asked, as she was relaxing, "You feeling alright now? It's been a week."

Nodoka said, "I am… You've taken good care of me, Kiyota…"

She giggled, nuzzling her head to his chest. He said, "Oh, I see. But I'm surprised that you were suddenly warm for me…"

She said, "Warmness… It's what I want… and that warmness… is what I want from you…"

"Well, my warmth will protect you. It's almost winter, anyways."

"Stay by my side…"

They hugged together, as Nodoka felt blissful, while relaxing by his side. He then said, as he was a bit nervous, "So… I know it's been a week now, but… Where do you come from? I am a bit curious about you, Nodoka."

Nodoka said, "I can't say…"

He then said, as he held her up, "Listen, if you can't tell me, just say so… I want to know where you're from, and why you suddenly showed up at my house!"

She bowed her head and replied, "I can't… I am starting to remember… but if I told you, you'd be sad…"

"I won't. You were a nuisance, since you arrived, stripping naked and trying to have my way… Now please, if you would, tell me what this is… The girl in glasses told me about you, but I want to know more. And even if you tell me so, I _will_ protect you, Nodoka."

She blushed, as she spoke, "K-K-Kiyota…"

She whispered, "Your warmth is all I need… for protection…"

She hugged him, and shook her head, "It doesn't make a difference… I'm just… happy… to stay with you, Kiyota… Always…"

Kiyota hugged her, as they embraced it. They were in bliss, as Kiyota thought, "She's still weird, but… But she's such a nice girl…"

 _Cassandra said to him, "…if you ever feel it, you can fall in love with her… but do not make her upset… For your safety, don't do anything drastic that would trigger her from inside…"_

He thought, as they continued to hug, "This woman… What does she mean by it? Something drastic that would trigger her from inside? And I'm okay to fall in love with her, but it doesn't feel right."

 **XXXXX**

That night, Nodoka was sleeping in bed, as Kiyota was on the phone with Cassandra. She asked, on the phone, " _Hola! Que?_ Who is this?"

"This is Yoshinori Kiyota, you know… The one you met…"

"Oh, yes, I remember… I'm surprised that you know my phone number."

"You're the only person who says your name, fully and out loud. You're the first number I dialed."

"Ah, _si_. Anyways, what do you want?"

"It's about… … …Nodoka… Who is she?"

Cassandra stumbled a bit, and felt worried. She cleared her throat and said, "Well… We have more information about Nodoka… if you'd like to hear it… Of course, she is simply called _Nodoka_ , but we call her _Experiment #603051-M_."

"Huh?"

"Is Nodoka up?"

"No, she's sleeping."

Cassandra stated, "Good. Come by to this address, _alone_. Meet me at 10am, tomorrow, and I'll explain everything about this… … … _girl_. Nodoka – no – Experiment #603051-M mustn't know…"

"If it means to learn who she is, I'll do it."

" _Bueno~! Hasta Mañana!_ " Cassandra smiled, and then hung up the phone.

Kiyota asked, "Huh? Hello?"

He put the receiver down and said, "Nodoka…"

* * *

The next day, Cassandra was at the place where he and Kiyota would meet – the city park. She figured it'd be a safer place. Kiyota arrived, minutes later, as he was rushing to Cassandra.

"You're late." She said, "About two minutes…"

"I would've come early, but… Nodoka wouldn't-." He pleaded.

She covered his mouth and shushed, "Shh! _Cállate, estúpido!_ Now while there are children present."

She signaled, "It's not safe here… We'll meet in the trees. _Sígueme._ "

They walked to a small forest, as they chose to speak in private. What holds for Kiyota, learning of who or what Nodoka really is?


	4. Chapter 4

At the park, Kiyota was talking to Cassandra, as she was about to talk about Nodoka, who is actually a Thermonoid, or a _Thermosis Humanoid,_ a creature that is aroused and can recovery its body heat from another person's warmth.

Cassandra said, "This is new to us, since we've learned about this creature, when we have obtained six girls… One of those, Nodoka, or #603051-M, is one that was untested."

Kiyota asked, "Huh? A _Thermosis Humanoid?_ "

"That's right. Our boss wanted us to learn more about this phenomenon, by studying their natural habits… but lately, their bodies became cold, from the inside…"

"Cold from inside?"

"Yes… They somehow seem to have a weird cold problem, and their bodies are still warm. But it appears that her central core is freezing herself. I looked it up. If days pass, and no warmth is given to the subject, there's a chance she may die."

"No…"

" _Si_. Right now, we're studying how long one of our Thermonoids would last a whole week. We're right now at Day 4 of the test from Experiment #198716-K, and we wanted to learn more…"

He asked, "Wait… How do we know that Nodoka is like that?"

She explained, "Well, when we went for a closer look on these girls, we find some symptoms and signs of their actions. For starters, they shiver and shake, feeling cold. Sadly, they never have coldness. Their skin remains warm… but we had to be sure… However, they have felt our bare bosoms, which are warm. We believe that a human's body heat may be the source, upon skin contact. But after skin contact, recovering their heated life source, they pause for exactly four hours."

He thought, "Skin contact… Pausing… nakedness… warmness… So, that's why Nodoka was naked, the other night."

He asked, "So, who gave the order to test these girls?"

Cassandra sighed and confessed, "To be honest… I don't know. Researcher Dunn, however, was the one to test out Experiment #198716-K. We had no clue on who our boss was. But we do know that we have to test everybody. Six girls, and Nodoka, the one you own, ran away…"

"Then… Our talk, the other day…"

"When I said that it's okay to fall in love with her, just don't do anything drastic, especially trying comfort her, now and then. If you wish to protect her, do not do anything to leave her be…"

"Oh, I don't mind. Nodoka and I have been together, for a while. But we worry about her, since she's scared of you."

"I know… We were only trying to test her. But the shock inside her was too much, and she disappeared from the world. But then, I found out about her, and she was right here with you."

"I see…"

Cassandra then said, "So… Now you know everything… and my advice to you is this… Please protect Nodoka."

She stood up and said, "You know too much about this, and Nodoka is shattered on the inside, from what we're doing. We were only trying to help, on the _Thermonoid Project_. Miss Dunn said that the research will be the fruits of a scientific breakthrough, but…"

She pleaded, "What we're doing to these girls, these creatures, is wrong! If we let them last a week without warmness, they'll die! And it's been four days! I worry… and no signs of change… But I fear the fifth day."

He replied, "I'm sorry to hear that. Does this mean you're going to take Nodoka away from me?"

Cassandra said, "Yes. But only if she cooperates. She has grown fond of you."

She then instructed, "Until she is over it, bring her to me… Otherwise, you can keep her, if you wish. Five's enough for the job, but…"

He explained, "Hold on! Why are you saying that you're going to take her away? I want to be with her, forever! She cannot get it out of her head! I beg of you… Lemme protect her… if I know what she is now…"

She asked, "Are you sure about that? It's not easy to handle someone that is easily aroused and easily warm."

"I've known her signs, and that was before I met you. Lemme keep Nodoka, until the project is over."

Cassandra turned away and felt displeased. She whispered, "Is that right?"

She grinned evilly, secretly, "It won't be long, if he doesn't know Nodoka's true form, one day…"

She smiled and said, "Okay, _señor_ , you got a deal. No hurry, but please make sure that Nodoka is safe. Once we have find something to help them, I will address this to you, my friend."

Kiyota bowed and said, "Thank you, Cassandra."

He left the park, as Cassandra smiled, folding her arms. She then chuckled, "And once we do, Experiment #603051-M will be back home, where she belongs."

She thought, seeing a view of Kiyota, "If you'd only know what they really are, you'd know the truth… It's fine to fall in love with her, but… would you know the truth about Nodoka?"

She returned to the front gate, as her phone rang. She answered it and said, " _Hola? Si?_ Oh, Researcher Sakurai? Yeah, I'm away from the lab. It's my day off… _Qué?_ An emergency? I don't need no stinkin' emergencies! Oh… _That_ emergency…"

Her eyes widened, as Asahi told Cassandra what happened at the lab. She screamed, " _QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?_ "

 **XXXXX**

At home, Nodoka hugged Kiyota, who had just stepped inside. Nodoka nuzzled by his chest, and Kiyota was blushing heavily. He thought, as he petted her head. He whispered, "Nodoka…"

She asked, "Where have you been? I was worried about you…"

He held her arms and then kissed her on the lips. Nodoka was instantly blushing, as they start to kiss and make out. As they continued to kiss, Nodoka asked, "Ki-Kiyo-ta… Why are you-?"

He said, "Do you feel warm?"

She replied, "Yes…"

He said, as he picked her up, "Come on…"

They ran to the bedroom, as Nodoka pleaded, "HEY! Put me down! You animal! HELP! HELP! Kiyota, what are you doing?"

He shut the door and locked it.

 **XXXXX**

Back at the lab, Cassandra rushed back to the testing lab, as Asahi was crying. She saw Azusa, on all-fours, reaching for Asahi with her right arm, and her mouth wide open. Her body was completely turned to stone, as Asahi sobbed and wept. Cassandra asked, " _Incrediblé_ … She's turned to stone… Researcher Sakurai… Go in there and revive her…"

Asahi shook her head and said, "It's too late… All she did was plead for warmness… and then, her voice faded, and her body turned white and pale… and then… _this_ …"

Cassandra gasped, " _Holy enchilada!_ "

She examined the time, " _3 days, 12 hours, 7 minutes, and 35 seconds._ 12:07pm…"

Asahi sniffled, "Why would Heather let her die like that?"

Heather appeared, as she asked, "Did I miss anything?"

Asahi yelled at her, "LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO HER!"

Heather shivered, " _Mama Mia…_ She's a stone gargoyle…"

Cassandra said, "Three and a half days of no warmness, and suddenly, she broke down and was turning completely pale."

Heather said, as she went inside, "And this is the end results… eh?"

She knocked on Azusa's stone head, and then said, "Nothing. And _when_ did she stop?"

"Seven minutes past Noon, ma'am." Asahi sniffled, wiping her tears.

Heather said, "Well, we _do_ have her blood, before she turned to stone… But luckily, I want you girls to tend to each of our remaining four, tonight. I think I have the solution of their warmth and cold problem. Speaking of, how goes #603051-M?"

Cassandra said, "I've located her… and _him_ , the man who owns her – _Yoshinori Kiyota_. I told him everything about Experiment #603051-M's past, and now… We must."

Heather asked, "Must what?"

Cassandra boomed, "YOU KNOW WHAT! _Jesús Cristo,_ Heather! _¿Debes ser así de inconsciente? ¡Ni siquiera sabes cómo hacer un pedido, en nombre de la ciencia!_ "

Heather barked, "Are you saying I don't know what I can or _can't_ do? Let me remind you, Miss Martinez, that our boss gave the orders!"

Cassandra yelled, "HER? _You're_ the one who suggested a 5-day watch on Experiment #198716-K! THAT is what sits heavy on me! We killed a _Thermonoid,_ in the name of science! If it were a hamster, or a rabbit, or a dog, or any animal, we'd be _salvajes_! THAT! That was a cute girl, like a dear _gato!_ That puts a hook into my heart!"

Asahi sniffled, "It's fine… We were only trying to help."

"AND THAT'S THE BIGGEST LIE OF ALL! _Cinco_ days without warmth… They couldn't even last _cuatro_!"

Heather yelled, "You're blaming me for this? We have four left, and you said that this Kiyota bastard has #603051-M! It was _just_ one! I'll say it's the end of the world, if these beauties are extinct!"

Cassandra barked, "They are _no beauties_! They are unknown creatures, that act human, but are able to stay warm through other people's body heat! _¿Me culpas por alguien que acaba de convertirse en una estatua de piedra?_ "

Asahi shrieked, "GIRLS, STOP FIGHTING!"

She calmed down, as she said, "What's done is done. Now we know what these girls are… We can use their body heat… as an experimental purpose…"

Heather said, "Sakurai's right. Martinez, I advise that you do as you're told. We are _not_ going to kill them all, we're **_saving_** them all! There were six _Thermosis Humanoids…_ and now there's four. One of them is owned by a sick bastard… and right now, one of our experiments is dead! We've got to work, day and night, to treat these girls right!"

Cassandra asked, "Tell me… Do you have a message for the boss?"

Heather said, "Yes… We have Experiment #603051-M, and in our ranks. Once I have what we needed, you two go in, and take her."

Cassandra said, "But… Mr. Kiyota wouldn't let her go… even if it means his own warmth."

Heather said, as she turned away, "Nuh-uh. We'll let him keep _Nodoka_ , for a while. Then… when the time's right… we take her. From now on, we test these _Thermonoids_ , and when we unlock this key, we shall make them presentable to the public, for these humans. They always wanted to learn about new life, a new species, a new way to live. This isn't about gain, financially, this is about human life expending. I mean, we lost so many, and all through the _six billion humans_ that are close to extinction. You think you would let that?"

Asahi nodded, as Cassandra bowed her head and said, "Yes. I understand… You made a stern point. But I don't get your method. You let an innocent creature die for three and a half days, without warmth. What of the others? What of _them,_ too? You will forgive me, but it's a terrible place to work in."

Heather nodded, "I understand. But the boss says that this new discovery will help, and that's just what we're going to do. I'm _not_ the boss of this project! I'm the _Head Researcher_!"

She sighed and calmed down, "I'm sorry. I had two sleepless nights, working day in and day out, all for this… this thing…"

She walked off, as Cassandra hissed, "God help you."

She and Asahi left to another area, as they were about to tend to the other girls.

* * *

Kiyota said to Ayame, "Well, yes, we had sex… And I figured, at that time… I wanted to make her feel warmness than she's ever felt, before."

Ayame laughed, "I knew it~! I knew it~! And it only took you _four-skin_ chapters to do so."

"What?"

"Never mind. Anyways, did she blow you good, baby? Oh, or maybe she thrusted herself with-."

"EW, SHUT UP!" He roared.

She held her ear and said, "Huh? Oh, right. AHEM! Sorry, _force de majeure_. Anyways, you had sex with her, and more sex, every day, until you got here, right?"

He explained, "It was only for one day… After that, Nodoka and I decided to go on our date, finally, and we had some fun together. And that would be the moment that changed my life, forever."

* * *

Nodoka was dressed, as Kiyota said, "Well, shall we try again?"

She giggled, "Let's. I so wanted to go on karaoke, together."

He held her and said, "Sure. And don't you worry, Nodoka. No one's going to harm you."

They kissed, and then walked out of the apartment, with Nodoka holding his arm.

 **XXXXX**

Heather arrived, as she held a small spray bottle full of light blue fluid. She said, "I have made this, and tested it out on Experiment #610151-Y. This little marvel is made of the same cells as the creature. One spray of this blue mist, and they'll be instant frozen, removed of their body heat."

Asahi asked, "But will it kill them?"

Heather held up another bottle with red fluid, "Uh-uh. This is a temporary state. This can only be reversed, with this stuff…"

She brought in Mio, standing in place, and frozen stiff, with her body naked, and her arms out. Heather sprayed a small mist cloud of red onto Mio. She started to move again, as Heather petted her, "It's alright… We may have found a way to fix your long pauses."

Mio smiled and blushed, "Oh?"

She was sent back to her cage, as Heather said, "I believe that this is the _Hot-Cold_ method."

She explained, "Look closely at the blue cloud. Once spritzed in a small cloud of mist, towards the Thermonoid, if given the blue cloud, their body functions cease, indefinitely. But with the red cloud, when frozen, the functions would resume. Even if you give the frozen one _your_ body heat, it won't wake them up."

Asahi said, "Oh! Then, let's try it on you. I wanna see if this stuff affects humans, too."

Heather jerked away and cried, "NO!"

She then said, calmly, "I mean, no. I tried it on myself, and the cloud doesn't affect me, at the slightest. It only works on _Thermonoids_."

Cassandra said, "I see…"

She gave them the blue bottle and said, "Here. I'll keep the red one, in case we have to revive the others. As for the other experiments, I'll watch over them. But I cannot dab them with the red stuff, since it only works, if frozen."

Cassandra said, "Right. We know exactly where Kiyota and Nodoka are going. I had a bug installed into his back, the other day, when we had our talk. We'll let him enjoy himself with Nodoka… and then we step in and take her."

Asahi asked, "What about Kiyota?"

Cassandra smiled, "Leave it to me, amigo."

They left, as Heather grins. And then smirked evilly, "At least this will shut them up, after our argument, yesterday."

She placed the bottle down, and approached Mio, who was sitting in the corner. Heather smiled, "Come here, Mio… I won't hurt you…"

Mio hugged Heather lightly, as she whispered, "You're so… warm…"

Heather blushed and said, "It's alright."

She thought, as she was relaxing, "Soon, Kiyota… You will know everything."


	5. Chapter 5

That afternoon, Nodoka and Kiyota were walking down the city, as Kiyota felt happy. She was smiling, "Oh, Kiyota… I never knew this would be so long, since we have been out, together."

"I know." He said, "Anyways, I want to show you this place we have that you can sing karaoke. Curious, do you sing?"

"Me?"

"Well, possibly. But just not on in these places… I usually sing, sometimes, to my friends… I wonder how they're doing."

He then felt worried, as he said, "Yeah… I wonder…"

He was still in sadness, as from the other day, Cassandra told him about Nodoka's true identity, and that six of the girls, including her, were tested for a project, and only Azusa was gone.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, at the lab, Heather was helping up Azusa's body, which was still frozen and stiff, as another researcher in white was carrying the other end. They were carrying Azusa to another room, as Heather said, "Well… Won't be needing Azusa, anymore."

Asahi huffed, as she was annoyed, "Meanie…"

Heather said, "Not my problem. It never was."

She asked, "Is Cassandra waiting?"

"Yes. I still say that it's ridiculous."

"It'll work. Trust me. Anyways, you know where they're going… why aren't you there now?"

Cassandra appeared and said, "Give them time to sing, would you?"

Asahi smiled, "Right. You leave the snooping to _me_. _Kiyota_ knows _you_ , personally."

They left, but Heather stopped her, "STOP! If anything happens to our experiment, _Nodoka_ , DON'T bother coming back! Bring her back alive… _NOT_ IN PIECES!"

She then realized, and said, "OH! One more thing… Make sure that nothing happens between Kiyota and Nodoka… as long as… _it_ … doesn't happen…"

Asahi sighed, and barked sarcastically, "Right… Are you careful with Azusa?" and then they marched off.

Heather sighed in disgust, "Wiseguy…"

She scoffed, and marched off.

* * *

Hours later, Kiyota and Nodoka returned from karaoke, as Nodoka smiled, "You've such a daring voice, Kiyota…"

Kiyota said, "I know. You've got such a heavenly voice. I want to hear more of you…"

Kiyota held her hand and said, "Well, what do you want to do next?"

Nodoka smiled, "Anything you'd like, Kiyota."

As they walked together, Asahi and Cassandra were far away, viewing them. Asahi asked, "So… This is Kiyota and Experiment #603051-M, together in the streets?"

Cassandra said, " _Si_. And such a charming and lovely couple."

Asahi smirked, "Beautiful…"

She blushed, "This guy… He's so handsome… Reminds me of my own boyfriend… Bold and daring… except he has black hair."

Cassandra shook her head and said, " _Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi_ …"

She ordered, "Make sure #603051-M is obtained…"

Asahi stopped and asked, "But wait… What about Kiyota?"

Cassandra said, "Hmm… … …" and then figured it out, "We'll take him with, if anything happens."

Asahi smirked, "Ah, good. Let's follow them…"

She then stopped and gasped, "WAIT! We can't do this! I mean, we _could_ , but… … …but all these people!"

Cassandra said, "Just leave everything to me. Now, _Vamanos!_ "

They snuck off, following Kiyota and Nodoka, throughout the city.

 **XXXXX**

Later on, they were sitting together in a small bench, near the park, as Nodoka cuddled by his shoulder. Kiyota said, "Just for you, what say we stay here, until night falls? It gets cold at night, doesn't it?"

Nodoka said, "With you, I'm always warm… especially with your warmth…"

Kiyota blushed, as he said, "Oh, not in public, of course…"

Nodoka smiled and then said, "Well… Anyways, we have had a lot of fun, since we have been together, but… it's thanks to you, I never felt so alive. Since we met, I was timid and scared, but you taught me how to be myself, and not worry over everything…"

"But are you scared still of the girls that haunt you?"

"Who?"

"The one in glasses."

"Oh… Well, yeah, but… She's not the real worry… I'm worried about the other one…"

"Eh?"

"Well, it's nothing, really. Right now, I want to talk about ourselves, and not this…"

"Ah, okay."

Nodoka blushed, as she said, "Kiyota…"

She held his hands and explained, "Do you… want to… uh…"

Her face was red, as she was giggling, "Should we-, I mean, uh… It's natural…"

"You mean… have it… out here?"

"There's no one around… And we have it all to ourselves, for a while…"

She sat up and said, "Anyways, I think we should, since you're so cute…"

"No, please! Have respect for nature! You don't honestly think that you would have it, over in the bushes?"

Nodoka held his hands and said, "No need to be in danger. You don't need to worry about me…"

She dragged him away, as Asahi & Cassandra gasped in shock. Cassandra sighed, "Well… there goes _Domingo._ "

Asahi said, "They wouldn't…" and then quietly went closer to the area.

Kiyota and Nodoka were making out in the bushes, hiding from public. They were kissing and rubbing their hands onto each other, while Asahi viewed it from a safe distance.

"I knew it…" she blushed heavily, in binoculars, "It cannot mean… Oh… I think…"

Cassandra asked, "What is going on?"

"They're… Well, lemme explain it… He and #603051-M are making romantic pleasures. OH!"

She held up a notepad, as Cassandra held the binoculars for her, "Subject and Mr. Kiyota is lip-locking… and, OH! Using tongue? How sinful. Oh, okay… Subject is on him, and removed his shirt, rubbing his hot… hot… AHEM! Anyways, she unbuttons her blouse, showing her bare and supple breasts, which is natural for the _Thermosis Humanoids_ to perform, as it sometimes experience recovery of body warm. Though, she does not appear to be cold."

Cassandra asked, "What is this, _Nova_?"

Asahi continued to observe, "Okay… Now, bare skin contact, good… More warmness for #603051-M, and then… Ah! The pants… She approaches his crotch area and, uh…"

She drops her notepad, and is completely shocked. Cassandra asked, "What's wrong?"

Asahi sniffled, as she dropped her head in fear. She whimpered, "They… They're having sex…"

Cassandra huffed, "Uh, _no_ _es broma, Sherlock._ "

Asahi blushed heavily, and then said, "This is worse than the project…"

"What are they doing?"

"Uh… The subject is… the subject is…"

Cassandra viewed the action from the binoculars, and blushed heavily, "Oh, my god… She's… She's tasting his taquito!"

She was blushed heavily, and rapidly complaining, " _¡Que malo! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que esto pasaría! Dije que está bien enamorarse de ella, ¿pero esto? ¡Le advertí sobre lo que sucedería si iban demasiado lejos!_ "

Asahi sobbed, "This is bad… Kiyota's not only in love with Experiment #603051-M, but… she's contaminated him!"

Cassandra huffed, "Yeah, but… _She's_ doing sex, not him… Is he careful?"

Asahi held the binoculars up, and gasped, as Kiyota was kissing Nodoka, naked in the bushes, and started to lick her face lightly. Cassandra dropped her glasses, and was stunned.

"You were saying?" Asahi asked, annoyed.

She instructed that they have to return, to learn the terrible news. But Heather strictly said that Nodoka must be brought back, alive, and they cannot come back, without her.

Asahi wept, "If we leave now, the boss will fire me… I don't like this, but… But this…"

Cassandra said, "Warmness she wants, and warmness she's got. But this… How can we tell him that he's infected?"

"But I thought they were not infectious."

"Not internally… So much passion inside her, being she is triggered erotically, would result into releasing her essence to him. Incurable."

"NO!" Asahi gasped.

" _¡Si!_ " Cassandra barked, "But we're not licked. Wait until she's alone, tonight… and the sooner we get her, the better. Luckily, I have a way to lure her here."

Asahi crept off, "Well, you do that. I don't want to be here, watching this porno movie. I'm going to take a breather…"

Cassandra followed, "Hey, wait for me, _amiga_!"

They left, as Kiyota and Nodoka continued to have sex in the bushes.

 **XXXXX**

That night, Kiyota and Nodoka returned home, as Nodoka smiled, feeling warm and happy, "I had a wonderful time, Kiyota…"

Kiyota said, "You said it…"

They kissed again, as he asked, "Would you like to come in?"

Nodoka said, "Later. Right now, I need to think for a minute… I'll meet you later…"

Kiyota said, "You're right. I gotta go shower up, since my body's still covered in a little dirt and leaves."

She blushed, "Sorry… It was a bad idea, anyways… but I've always wanted to try it…"

She whispered, "I love you…"

He asked, "Huh?"

She stammered, "I, uh, I mean… Well…"

She was embarrassed, as Kiyota smiled, petting her head, "You're going to be alright, by yourself. This is all a nice dream for you, Nodoka…"

He kissed her lips, and then said, "Whenever you decide to come back, lemme know."

He went inside, as Nodoka was waiting outside, admiring the night sky. She then smiled, closing her eyes. She whispered, holding her hands, "I… I love you… Kiyota… Our time we have is special… It's just… I want to stay with you, always…"

She continued to pray for hope that she would stay with him. She then smiled and said, "I think about ten more minutes… and then I'll come up and join him… He's so hot."

She sat down in a small bench, and looked up the night sky, again. Asahi and Cassandra, meanwhile, were viewing her, from far away. Asahi asked, "Well?"

Cassandra said, "Watch and learn…"

She then held up a small light, and flashed it towards Nodoka, at about 40 feet away. Nodoka felt it, and then blushed heavily. She then removed her clothing, only in her bra and panties, and stood up. She then started to walk towards the light. Her eyes were glazed and mesmerized. She walked to the light and said, in a moaning voice, "Warmness… Warmness… So warm… Warmness…"

She continued walking, as she was far away from Kiyota. Meanwhile, upstairs, Kiyota was dressed in his sleepwear, as he looked out the window. He viewed Nodoka, from above, and was shocked, "Nodoka? Where is she going?"

He hurried and got dressed, heading to rescue Nodoka, from something weird.

Minutes later, Nodoka appeared towards Asahi, holding the light. She turned it off, as she bowed, "#603051-M…"

Nodoka snapped out of her trance, and asked, "Huh? Who are-?"

She saw a white lab coat, and gasped, "EH? You're…"

Asahi said, "Naughty girl. Did you have sex with that man?"

Nodoka replied, as she was annoyed, "Yeah! I love him! Do you understand?"

Asahi responded, "Oh, my dear #603051-M… You've made a huge mistake…"

She approached her, as Nodoka stepped back, "What are you going to do to me? I cannot go back to her… Never! She's a monster!"

Asahi said, "Maybe so, but try talking to Heather, uh, Researcher Dunn… _She_ wanted you back to the labs, immediately. We're trying to save your damn lives, for fuck's sake!"

Nodoka roared, "THAT'S _EXACTLY_ WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT! WHY DO YOU TRUST _HER_? SHE WANTS US DEAD!"

Asahi said, "You speak in illusions, #60305-."

"AND MY NAME IS NODOKA! I HAVE A NAME, DAMN IT!"

"It is, but we're calling you that number, since you're a new species."

"You're not taking me back!"

"Yes, we are! You're going back to where you belong, and _that's that!_ Besides, I've known Heather for years, and she would never do something so evil… well, except letting Azusa die, after no warmness for 3 and a half days…"

Nodoka gasped in fright, as Asahi said, "Perhaps I said too much…"

She held up a gun and said, "You're coming with me, Nodoka… One way or another…"

Nodoka shivered, "No… You're only here to kill me, like you did Azusa… How could you? NO! **NO!** "

She dashed off, as Cassandra appeared in front of her. Nodoka dropped to her butt, as Cassandra said, "I said that it's alright to be in love with him… Right? But the mistake you made was infecting him with your essence!"

Nodoka pleaded, "No, please… I would never do that to him… He's my love! Don't take it away from me!"

Cassandra said, "Too late."

Asahi held her gun up and said, "Heather may kill us, but if you don't cooperate, I'll shoot you!"

Nodoka was helpless, as Cassandra called, "NO! Heather said we want her back, alive, and unharmed!"

"No, she didn't!"

"Stand down, Sakurai!"

"But, Cass-."

" _¡Retirarse!_ "

Asahi stepped back, and said, putting her gun away, "Sorry… I was lost in the moment…"

Cassandra said, "This is _not_ how you capture her… _This_ is."

She held up the spray bottle, and said, "Time to go, _Nodoka_ …"

Nodoka asked, as she stood up, "What is this?"

Cassandra sprayed it on her, covering in a light cloud. Nodoka was standing in place, as she croaked, "No… I can't… …move… No… Ki… yo… ta-…"

She remained standing still, and was stiffened. Asahi knocked on her head, and it made a hollow sound. She nodded, "She's dead."

"No, she isn't. Heather has the reversible serum. We'll bring her in, like this…"

"What about-?"

"NODOKA!" Kiyota cried, as he was running to where Nodoka was.

Asahi cried, "Oh, no! The boyfriend!"

Cassandra said, as she held up Nodoka's body, "I'll go contact the van to pick me up. You, take care of him…"

She instructed, "Kiyota arrives, knock him out… He's coming with us."

Asahi hid in the trees, as Cassandra escaped with Nodoka. As Cassandra left, Kiyota arrived, as he screamed to her, "NODOKA! NODOKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Where are you? ANSWER ME! NODOKA!"

Asahi appeared from behind him, and snuck quietly to him, holding up a taser gun. She went closer, but she stepped on a twig. She gasped, as Kiyota turned to her. She lunged the taser at him, but he swatted it off her hands. She grabbed his neck, and they started to struggle and fight. He cried, "Who are you? Where's Nodoka?"

Asahi explained, "She's going back with us!"

"MONSTERS! YOU'RE WITH HER, AREN'T YOU?"

Asahi and Kiyota continued to clash and fight, as she pleaded, "I'm not here to hurt you!"

"LIAR!"

She punched him in the face, and said, "I'm sorry… but you're infected…"

He yelled, "That's a lie! Nodoka and I are happy for each other, and you would let this girl take her away!"

She barked, "LISTEN TO YOURSELF!"

She added, "You're contaminated by her essence!"

"I don't believe you!" he barked.

He grabbed the taser from the ground, and lunged towards her. But Asahi swiftly dodged out of the way, and grabbed Kiyota's neck, from behind. She said, "I'm afraid that I cannot let you do that, Kiyota Yoshinori."

Her blue eyes turned red and demonic, and then hissed, "Good night…"

She turned to his face, and then blushed, "Forgive me, Chazz…"

She planted a kiss on his face, right on the lips. Kiyota was struck with Asahi's passionate kiss, he was helpless to resist. However, his body started to weaken and droop. Kiyota moaned, as he was falling to his knees, "Ungh… Damn… you… You won't… get… awaaaaaaaa…"

He collapsed to the ground, and was completely out. Asahi rubbed her lips and grinned, "Not bad for researcher who studies our own race."

She held up a radio, and contacted Cassandra, "Martinez, this is Sakurai. I have Kiyota. How's your end, over?"

Cassandra replied, as she was near the road, at the edge of the forest, "I'm waiting for pickup. Come by to the lab, as soon as I leave, in two hours. Bring the boy. We may need him, too…"

Asahi smiled, as she grinned, "Two hours? That I can do… I can seduce him for two hours, under my thrall, and-."

"No, you _estupido_! I mean, wait two hours, _after_ I leave, to the lab! Do NOT harm him! Nodoka's fine… but this Kiyota, he's special. Don't do anything to him, so dirty or anything. Remember, her essence is laced inside him."

"Understood. See you in two hours."

She signed off, as she turned to an unconscious Kiyota, "Joke's on her. I am already laced with essence and endless warmth."

She smirked, as she held Kiyota up, "The girls will be happy to see you, darling… In fact, why wait two hours, when you can _do it_ , for one hour? Right, Kiyota?"

Kiyota's eyes opened, and he turned to Asahi. But he was dazed and weary, thinking Asahi was Nodoka. Asahi exposed her bare chest and teased him, "Kiyota… … …Kiss me…"

He moaned and kissed her, while his free hand fondled her chest. Asahi moaned and heaved, and then…  
 **BANG!  
** Asahi shot Kiyota in the chest, and with a dart on it. Kiyota dropped to the ground, as Asahi brushed herself off, "Maybe it was too much… It's a good thing I had the tranquilizer darts in my pistol. I never intended to kill anyone… even Nodoka…"

She then waited, as Kiyota was removed of his shirt. She grinned, "Ah… such a hottie…"

* * *

The next day, Nodoka was placed on a table, still motionless and stiff, as Heather said, "Nice work, Martinez."

Cassandra bowed, "I did what I had to do. Finding them was easy… However, Sakurai and I found something interesting, and we decided to bring _him_ with us…"

"Kiyota… I see… He's infected by the _Thermosis Humanoids'_ essence?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good. Kinda knew this would happen."

Cassandra said, "Well, while she's being treated, should we wake her?"

Heather grinned, "No. I believe she'll remain that way, for a while now. Sort of a punishment for running away, isn't that right, Nodoka?"

Cassandra stated, "The boss isn't going to like this… I'm going to find Asahi. She's already with Kiyota, in another room, held in shackles. I don't want harm to befall on these girls."

Heather said, "Well, the others are okay… #981417-S (Yui), #610151-Y (Mio), #717888-T (Ritsu), and #878684-K (Mugi)… They're all we have left."

Cassandra sighed, muttering in Spanish. Heather called, "Martinez!"

She stopped, and said, "What?"

"About the other night, when we argued, you were right… And I should've listened…"

"Why are you apologizing, _mi amiga_? We're all in this project, together. And we're going to solve this mystery, together… Just us three…"

Heather smiled, " _We_ is so correct. It is a project, that we'll work on, together. But if you don't want to help, say so."

Cassandra said, "Yes, that's true. If we continue this, we'll have wonderful reports, but less knowledge to these creatures."

Heather said, as she smiled, "That may be so, but what I care about is what makes them tick, freeze, shake, blush, or act weird! _That's_ my hypothesis!"

She added, "Oh, and when you get Asahi, she and I will watch the others. You can do research on our guest, Mister Kiyota."

Cassandra said, as she approached Heather, "I will, ma'am. And now, before I go, I have something on give you."

 **SOCK!  
** She punched her in the face, and roared, "That's for making me go through with this, for weeks on end!"

Heather held her face, as she was on the ground. Cassandra said, "I don't care if you tell the boss about this, but if you insult me or push me like that again, I won't be held responsible for what I am about to do to you! Now, Asahi and you are the main cores of this project, but I'm not! I'm only to observe signs and symptoms, while all you care about is greed!"

Heather growled, "You bitch…"

Cassandra left the room, as Heather crawled to Nodoka. She then said, "Ungh… Don't listen to her. She's upset over the simplest of things. It won't be long now."

 **XXXXX**

Inside a dark room, Kiyota as in his underwear, as he was on a wall, shackled in iron cuffs. He woke up and was groaning heavily. Asahi was in front of him, as he viewed her.

"You…" he moaned.

Asahi grinned evilly, "Welcome, Yoshinori Kiyota… We've been expecting you…"

He asked, "Who? Who are you?"

Asahi said, "Asahi Sakurai, researcher."

"What have you done with Nodoka?"

Asahi tilted her head, as she smiled, "You mean Experiment #603051-M? She's already under our care. As for you, I believe that there's more to your carnal escapades."

Her eyes turned red, and she smiled evilly, approaching him. He gasped in horror, and then asked, "Huh? What are you? You're… You're not human!"

Asahi said, "Well, thank you for that compliment, _Captain Obvious_."

Kiyota gasped, "What is going on?"

Asahi then held up a syringe and said, "Oh, not yet… I'll explain in due time… For now, you love Nodoka, right?"

He inserted the blood into his veins, and Kiyota moaned in pain. She thought, "Nodoka's blood is perfect to have him as out test subject. It'll be so enjoyable for this reunion… and then…"

She walked off, as Kiyota cried, "NODOKA! WHERE IS SHE? GET BACK HERE, YOU WITCH FROM HELL! HELP ME! NODOKA! GIVE ME BACK NODOKA!"

She already left, as he was upset that his love his kidnapped by these girls. What are their plans to Nodoka and Kiyota?


	6. Chapter 6

That afternoon, Nodoka was being rolled in a glass case, shrouded in blue vapor. Heather figured that she would remain in her glass cell, with the blue vapor halting her. The stuff is not fatal, but it does leave the victim helpless, for an indefinite amount of time.

She knocked on the cell and said, "What's more, the glass cannot be broken."

She tapped it and said, "Sealed tight, and unbreakable."

Cassandra said, "What a world we're living in…"

"And your point?"

Asahi appeared, as she bowed, "Researcher Dunn, Mister Kiyota is here, as we speak. I've already prepared the tests for you."

She showed them Yui, Mio, Ritsu, & Mugi, sitting together, motionless and stiff, like a row of dolls. Heather grinned, "Excellent… Is he given his booster?"

Asahi smirked, "And then some. He's one of them, now."

Cassandra smiled, "Good thinking… Rather than remove the essence, but have him extracted to our beauties."

Heather replied, "Indeed. So, we're all in agreement."

She sneered, "Nodoka will be our display doll, while these four will be useful for warmness and such. As for Kiyota…"

She did a silt gesture, "Eliminate him."

Asahi bowed, "Yes, ma'am."

She walked off, as Cassandra held up the red spray bottle, "So, should I awaken them, right away? Or should we-?"

"No, that won't be necessary." Heather replied, "Besides, if we cannot kill Kiyota, we can always use him for carnal pleasures…"

Cassandra replied, "It's too bad that _Nodoka's_ essence doesn't affect all three of us. It's weird, though… I warned Mr. Kiyota about the excess parts of romance, but he didn't listen. He was to have sex with her, he'd be one of them."

Heather added, "That's why we have to fix him… by A) making him one of us, B) curing him of this disease, or C) kill him. Your loyalty has been on ups-and-downs. I want to know… if you are the purist to our race."

Cassandra nodded, and then said, "I am loyal to you, and to our boss. Oh, sure, you can suck her teats, and follow her law, but one day you may overthrow your leader. I will not oblige to you, Heather, that I am loyal to you, but I am in the project, no matter what they say. Kiyota Yoshinori has been dragged into this mess, and he knew too much. He is the guinea pig now, and he's the only man to become one of us… _Thermosis Humanoids_. He's become like Nodoka… like Azusa, like Mio, like Yui… You can't help that we, _Temperate Humanoids_ , or _Temperoids_. We run on infinite heat, and not cold! How they are close to extinction, I may never know! But we are the purists of the body, and our hot bodies, literally speaking, from inside, and we give life or death, but we're all the same breed. We care for this man… no more… We care for no one, but ourselves."

Heather nodded, and said, "I see… Asahi will summon him in. But I will see to it that Kiyota will _never_ have #603051-M. He's the placebo, and she's the disease…"

Cassandra smiled, as she walked away, "And _we_ are the cure… Pretty soon, we _Temperoids_ will be rid of these _Thermonoids_ , unless we find a cure…"

Heather said, "We already have…"

Cassandra went to the door, and-.  
 **BANG!  
** Heather shot Cassandra in the back of the spine, and she falls dead. She grinned evilly, "But… _not "we"_ … From now on, all _Thermonoids_ will answer… to _my_ voice. It means, you can call me " _Boss_ "."

Asahi appeared, as she looked down on Cassandra's body. She was worried, as she said to her, "You didn't have to kill her."

Heather smiled, "This _Desi Arnez_ wannabe? She knows all of us, too well, but she is trouble."

She asked Asahi, "I'll handle these _and_ Martinez. And why aren't you with Kiyota?"

Asahi smiled, "Well… I was curious to know if you two are going to bicker again… But I see that this solves everything."

Heather grinned, as Asahi walked off, chuckling. She dragged Cassandra's corpse off, and went to another room.

 **XXXXX**

Asahi appeared in Kiyota's cell, as Kiyota growled, "You… You bitch… Where's Nodoka? I want her!"

Asahi said, "It's fine… You'll see her again… _pretty soon_ …"

She removed her clothes, revealing her bare body, wearing only black panties and a red strapless bra. Asahi smirked to him, "I am a _Temperoid,_ the polar opposite of the _Thermonoid_. I'm more of a heater, than a warm-blooded human… Why, you could say that… I'm an oven, supportive to body heat."

Kiyota asked, "Wait… You mean… You… Cassandra… and the others… they're…"

"Uh-huh. The boss will see you, shortly. She's a _Temperoid,_ too. In fact, we're the only _two_ left…"

"And Cassandra?"

"She's dead. She knew too much… and thinking she's squeal."

Kiyota struggled to break free, roaring in anger, "YOU SON OF A-! HOW DARE YOU!"

"Patience, Kiyota… Perhaps you may need a little loving… Nodoka likes you, doesn't she? Well, god help you, if you stayed with her, without knowing that you're contaminated with her essence. Shame…"

Asahi reached for his lower body and hissed, "God help you… and god pity you…"

She tugged inside his pants, as he shrieked in yelps and cries. She cackled, as Kiyota was panting for air, pleading for help. Asahi rubbed her breasts onto his bare chest, and whispered, "You want warmness, do you, baby?"

She continued to rub onto his body, as he was moaning in arousal. He screamed for mercy, but he was slowing down. He stopped, as his head was tilted back, with his mouth open and his eyes crossed. She smirked, "Four hours… and that's all he has the energy to go by… Good enough for me…"

She grinned, as she looked around. She smirked, reaching down, "One taste, and then, Heather will see you, shortly…"

* * *

Hours later, Asahi rolled Kiyota in, on a wheelchair, entering Yui's cell. The four girls were sitting in the same cell, frozen stiff. Asahi stepped out, and then locked the door. She said, "Everything's ready, Boss."

Heather said, as she pressed the button, "Beginning test… Everyone is in the same place, and Kiyota's already removed of his identity, has he?"

Asahi said, "When he woke up, from his four-hour slumber, I told him that Nodoka's essence made him this way. And he believes that we can cure him… The loser!"

Heather smirked, "What an idiot. Well, no sense into keeping him here. These girls, once they're awake, will ravage to him, and only when I say stop."

The room was sealed in, as red smoke appeared from inside. Heather and Asahi watched, as Kiyota was moaning in pain. Yui moved first, as she approached Kiyota. She said that she felt his warmth, and wants his warmness. He held his chest tight and said, "Oh, Kiyota… You're warm."

She cuddled by him, as Mio & Mugi walked towards him. Mugi nuzzled her breasts onto his face, and Mio held his legs, rubbing his soft thighs. They whispered that he's completely warm and cuddly. They kept going, as Ritsu rubbed his shoulders, and placed her breasts on the back of his head. They kept speaking that he's completely warm and soothing. The cell remains locked in red smoke, keeping their warmth steady and soft. Heather turned to Nodoka and said, "Well, this is your ex-boyfriend… Just stand there, and be your own personal doll."

She called, as she held the glass case, "Asahi! I will take Nodoka to the back. Once these girls are done… You can have him. He's yours."

Asahi bowed, and Heather removed the blue smoke from Nodoka's case. She removed her, and carried her away. As they left, Asahi turned on the blue smoke. Everyone slowly froze in place, as Kiyota was helpless and stiff. His head was sandwiched between Ritsu and Mio's breasts, while Mugi's head was on his crotch, and Yui holding her arms around his chest. Asahi stepped in, as soon as the smoke subsided. She approached the stiff _Thermonoids,_ and then removed Yui from Kiyota. She placed the lifeless Thermonoids back and went to Kiyota, himself. She smiled, as she was cackling, "Kiyota Yoshinori… I want you…"

She rolled him out of the cell, and then placed herself on his lap. She stated, "You see? If you tried to escape, your body is lifeless, with us, holding you hostage. We know everything about you, now… and you have such a lovely girlfriend – _me_."

Asahi kissed Kiyota's body, and wrapped her arms around his body. She started to moan, tease, and suck onto his body, making moans and heaves. Asahi continued to kiss Kiyota and said, "Feel my warmness, Kiyota… Feel it… You have me, all for 24 hours a day… and more importantly, I'm better than Nodoka…"

She rubbed her chest onto his head, and spoke, "I'm all-woman… and all yours…"

She continued to tease him, and whispered, "Remember my voice… Kiyota, you're mine, all for you…"

Kiyota spoke, "All for you…"

Asahi said, "You're loving me, instead of her. I am simply a beauty of love."

Kiyota moaned, "Beauty of love…"

They kissed passionately, as Kiyota moaned, "Oh, Nodoka… I want you so ba-."

He paused again, as Asahi sighed, "Nuts… If only we're going to be in that cell… covered in red smoke… Four hours is all we need… but perhaps I am stronger in will, than your own mind and soul."

She threw Kiyota into an empty cell. Asahi barked, "This was Nodoka's cell, and now you may own it, Kiyota! Or should I say… _Experiment #519081-Y_?"

His body was faced down, with his butt sticking up, on his knees. Asahi approached his body and swatted his butt lightly. She spoke, "Naughty. Naughty. Naughty."

She started to spank him, and then said, "You are just a worthless creature, is what you are…"

She stopped and held up his body, looking at his face, and replied, "You will forgive me, but this must be said now. You're one of us now, and you will suffer for it, for being contaminated by that stupid Nodoka! She isn't your property… She's ours…"

She blushed, removing her bra, "It's going to look like I'm doing it… but it's not. You're helpless…"

She crawled to his prone body and began to rape his motionless body, continuously, enjoying his stiffness of his joints. She moaned, "Mnngh… I don't care if I get infected… You're not that unstable… You're only human… You can have some of _mine_ , other than Nodoka-, aah! Ahh!"

She leaned to his face and said, "Look at me… Gaze in my eyes, Kiyota… I'm all yours…"

He said nothing, as she held him up and placed his head between her bare breasts. She closed her eyes and heaved, as his face was planted into her bosom. She continued to embrace it, until…  
 **PSHHHHHHHHHH!  
** Blue smoke emitted from the cell, as Kiyota and Asahi were locked in. They froze in place, as Heather, in the shadows, was smirking evilly, as she was the one who froze them in place.

* * *

Kiyota woke up, minutes later, as was on an unconscious Asahi, with her eyes open and black, and her mouth emotionless. He grumbled, "Ungh… What just happened?"

He looked down and cried, "AAGH! HER!"

Her body was turning cold, as Kiyota called, "You! Tell me what I have to do! I will not be your boss's pet! Hey! Wake up!"

Asahi did not respond. She was leaking out blood from the back of her head, and her blody was stiffened. Kiyota held her, and gasped, "Oh, no… She… She's-."

"Dead? Of course she is." Heather said, as she appeared to his cell, locking it tight, "Anyways, I kinda knew you had to have the gall to use violence onto her…"

"Me? I… I didn't-."

"Murderer!" She barked, holding up a bloodied pipe, "I found THIS in your cell, while Asahi was deflowering you… Woe onto you, human… But what's done is done. Thank you… Kiyota…"

He pleaded, "Why? Why are you doing this?"

Heather stripped off, revealing herself to have bare skin, made of red scales, and her aura in clear warmth. She said to him, "You never learn. You never seem to learn… Asahi was a puppet for me, likewise Cassandra. But unlike Miss _Chica_ , Asahi's sacrifice won't be in vain."

She unleashed the blue smoke, as Kiyota cried, "YOU MONSTER! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO NODOKA? You cannot…"

He was stiffening, "You… don't… hurt… her…"

He stood in place, and stopped moving and speaking. She whispered, "Fool. You think that your stupid beliefs make you immune? No one's immune to your race's blood. As for me, you played the perfect guinea pig…"

 _Moments after Asahi and Kiyota froze, Heather stepped into the cell, and cleared out the blue smoke. She revived BOTH of them, as Asahi moaned in bliss, seeing Kiyota in her arms. She smiled, "Hey there, honey… Did you have a good time today? I know I do…"_

 _She held him and said, "Let's stay together forever, loverboy… for our kind… Be with one of us, Kiyota… I… love you… so much…"_

 _Heather held up the pipe and hissed, "Traitor!"_

 ** _WHAM!  
_** _Heather killed Asahi, landing a blow to the skull, which was brutally severe. Asahi fell dead, and then placed Kiyota onto her lifeless body, and then snuck back out, locking the door tight._

Heather complained, "It's bad enough Nodoka contaminated you, but Asahi? I expected more from this! No matter… You were such a ladies man, you hunk of flesh… and FYI, I would enjoy sucking that huge stick of yours, but I am _not_ stupid. You actually think that apparatus of yours would arouse me? Yes. But either way… I ain't budging onto you, you dirty pig."

She then smirked, "Now then, I believe you and Nodoka will reunite, right now."

She grinned, " _After_ I dissect you, first… I figured that you and Nodoka will be checked. Since the blue and red smoke may be a problem, I'm left with no choice… It's time to cut you two lovebirds up."

She grabbed his stiff body and dragged him out. She said, "Enjoy your time, once you and Nodoka meet… on the slab…"

She cackled, "AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! _Meat on the slab!_ How humorous! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

She dragged Kiyota away into her private quarters, as she plans to have Nodoka and Kiyota suffer the most fatal test of them all – _segmentation_.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Cassandra was lying by a stone Azusa, as she was motionless and bleeding a little. She started to move and crawl to Azusa. She whispered, as she was holding herself, "That… traitor… How can… she be… so… vile… and sinister… to take… my own… life?"

She reached for the stone body and said, "Azusa… All my warmth… you cannot feel it, but… use it… to save… everyone…"

She coughed up blood and moaned, "My… warmness… will… awaken you…"

Cassandra held and caressed Azusa's body. She then blushed, "Stay… warm… for me… Save… your friends… and get… Kiyota… to safety…"

She closed her eyes, and then started to slowly collapse, "I… was… right… amigo… These _Thermonoids_ … are delicate… … … We were… wrong… to play… doctors, with… this… meaningful…"

She started to droop, "I'm sorry… Prove me… that you're… still alive… Turning to… stone… means… you're hibernating… and not dead… Heather has… to be… stopped… or another… race… will be…

She dropped to the floor, and whispered in her last breath, "Not… just your race… Nodoka… not your race… … … ours… … as… … …well… … …"

Her voice died out, and her breathing stopped. Cassandra died, leaning besides Azusa. Her stone body was lightly glowing, with some of Cassandra's blood on it. Azusa started to change into normal skin color, and then coughed for air. She then was on all-fours, and breathed. She turned to Cassandra… and whispered, "I understand… Let me… free… my friends…"

She shut Cassandra's eyes, and then said, "Rest easy, milady. Your message and your warmness awakened me… I will do as you say…"

She stood up and left the spot.

 **XXXXX**

At the operating room, Nodoka and Kiyota were lying on a table, motionless, and with a tag on their left arms, showing their names and experiment numbers. Heather appeared, wearing only her white lab coat, with her bare scaly skin shown. She then smirked, "Hello, Kiyota Yoshinori… Nodoka… It's time to begin… I will enjoy this… For you two are made for each other…"

She held his thigh and said, "Asahi and Cassandra are dead, because of you… Oh, I'm going to enjoy cutting you open, and learn of what makes you human, like your precious little girl. And maybe, I can use it to examine you both… Oh, I want to learn… what makes you pause and reflect, when you are both contagious with _Thermosis Humanoid DNA_ , and human DNA… Should I make you into superhumans, or just mulch on the cutting room floor. If I find this secret, before it's too late, our world of _Temperoids_ will live on, over your own race. Yes… Even if I fail, it's worth the shot, and at least I'll be rid of you."

She approached the small table and smirked, seeing a scalpel and a small marker. She then held it up and said, "This will be… the beginning of the end…"

 **XXXXX**

Azusa suddenly appeared in the test lab, and gathered each of the remaining girls that were frozen stiff. Azusa cuddled onto Yui's body, and whispered, "Yui… wake up…"

Azusa is waking everyone up, to save her race. But will it be too late to save Kiyota and Nodoka?


	7. Chapter 7

Heather was near her helpless victims, as she held up a small felt marker. She started to mark up her incision on Kiyota. She then said, as she was marking his body, "Okay… We'll make an incision like this on #519081-Y… First, we shall inject him with the DNA of Nodoka's _Thermal Humanoid_ blood, and then, we make an incision, right smack dab in the middle."

She made a horizontal dotted line on his chest, followed by a vertical line from the middle of his chest to the stomach, and then a horizontal line in his abdomen. Heather remarked, "I should carve him open, like a Thanksgiving turkey. Now, only onto you, #603051-M…"

She made a square from under her breasts, and is set to be cut open, over her bare midriff, including bellybutton. She then cupped her bare breasts and said, "Beautiful… It is perfect, but we'll need to slice her upper part open… Deep into her cleavage…"

She marked a line deep into her chest. She then looked at her face and grinned, "Beautiful…"

She turned to Kiyota and said, "Of course, we'll have to remove this apparatus… the penis."

She marked a dotted circle in his frontal hip, and said that his genitalia is the reason why he's infected by Nodoka's DNA. She giggled, as she said, "Well, not that I care, but all is set for the dissection. Now… lemme see… Who's first?"

Azusa snuck in, and held up the blue bottle. Heather reached for the scalpel, and then looked, "Huh… This is a scrawny knife. Better try something much deeper and thicker… I like to have blood come out. I'm hot-blooded, go on and check it. And see."

She placed the knife down and held up a huge butcher knife. She grinned, "Ah… Sharp, clean, and procure… Time to begin the operation, Kiyota…"

Azusa snuck behind her, and waited for the time to strike. Heather approached him, and held the knife towards his chest. She then whispered, "Alright, Kiyota… Let's see what's inside your body, and see what makes you warm…"

Azusa cried, and then jumped towards her, " **NOOOO!** "

She sprayed the blue vapor at Heather, and Heather gasped, "YOU!"

She was caught in a blue vapor. Azusa retreated, to avoid contact. Heather was coughing, as she was caught in her own serum. Azusa hid into safety, and Heather started to slowly freeze. She cried, "YOU! I thought… you were… dead…"

Azusa called out, "You jerk! You made me stay stuck in this damning position, all because you wanted us dead! Well, the turnaround is fair play!"

She thought, "Once the smoke subsides, I'll grab the red serum, and revive these two. This was made by the same DNA as Nodoka's, but she's one of them."

Heather gagged, "Hoisted… by my own…" and froze in place. Azusa shoved her down, and her frozen body was on the floor. Azusa grabbed the blue bottle and dumped out all the contents into the sink. She held up the red bottle and sprayed it to revive Nodoka and Kiyota. She then said, as she dumped the red serum into the sink, "This stuff she made, it's now useless. She won't try again, once she's awakened… Knowing her body, she'll wake up, eventually. It's potent stuff, but I know that warmness flows into me now…"

Kiyota moaned, as Nodoka sat up. She gasped, "Huh? Whe-? Where am I?"

Azusa hugged her and said, "Oh, Nodoka~!"

Nodoka smiled, "Azusa? I thought you were dead…"

Kiyota smiled, and said, "Nodoka, darling…"

Nodoka hugged him and said, "Kiyota… Thank you…"

Kiyota sobbed, "Don't ever leave me again. I love you…"

Nodoka sniffled, "I love you too…"

Azusa said, "That's great and all, but we have to get dressed and get out of here."

Kiyota said, "But our clothes are gone."

Azusa stated, "Follow me. I was sent into this woman's chambers. The others will be waiting. Come along!"

She ran off, as Nodoka cheered, "OH, GOODY! My friends are here? I can't wait to see them again~!"

They escaped the operating room, and heading to Heather's private room. However, unbeknownst to the others, the red vapor dissipated and hovered what's left of it down to Heather's prone frozen body. Azusa used the red serum, one final time, to revive Nodoka and Kiyota, but some of it made it somehow to Heather. She slowly started to moan, as she was slowly getting up.

* * *

The girls were dressed in black blazers and grey skirts, as Nodoka moaned, "Oh, man… I haven't worn this, in a while…"

Kiyota was dressed in a black and red shirt and shorts, as he said, "Well, a perfect change of clothes, before we all go home…"

Mio and Ritsu were kneeling to Cassandra, who was left in the private room, lying on the floor. Kiyota said, "She was one of them, and Heather killed her. But in the end, she saved us…"

Mugi asked, "What'll we do now, sir?"

Kiyota said, "Well, I don't know how we got here, but we have to make our escape."

Nodoka said, "Here. I know the escape. Follow me, you guys."

Azusa replied, "Right. We have to hurry. Cassandra said, in her final words, to escape this place, and never return. _Thermonoids_ like us shouldn't even belong here."

Kiyota said, "Lead the way, Nodoka."

They headed off, as everyone was leaving to the exit.

 **XXXXX**

They returned to the lab, as the others were finding a way out, following Nodoka. She then said, "Well, our only escape plan is through there. When I was taken in, I broke free of her grip, and ran off through the doors, hiding from the researchers. But the escape plan was rerouted, when they sealed off most of the possible means of escape: the air ducts, the windows, and the laundry chute."

"Who'd own a laundry chute?" Kiyota asked her.

"I don't know. They normally discard linen, after use."

"That may be so… but have to find an escape route, without the others knowing."

Mio said, "Heather will get us, that's for sure…"

Nodoka shivered, "I don't know…"

Azusa added, "That's because the spray I gave her halted her systems. She's immobile, until the red stuff revives her. However, I used it on Kiyota and Nodoka, and dumped the rest of it into the sink, never to be used again. That was made from our _Thermal Blood_."

Kiyota asked, "Huh? No wonder… Does this blood of yours react to anything?"

Nodoka replied, "We are warm, often… but time passes by, and our warmness goes away, and we feel chilly."

Yui sniffled, "And these chills affect us, every day, without warmth, and we freeze up, if prolonged idle coldness, without warmth from body heat."

Ritsu said, "In other words, we would perish, if a long time of no warmness. In any case, she can't harm us. Just calmly leave and get to safety."

Kiyota said, "Our only option is the front entrance. Sadly, the only means of exiting is through the halls, near the operating room."

Azusa said, "Nodoka, do you know of an alternate route?"

Nodoka said, "No… But, we haven't gone that way, yet."

Mio said, "Good. Let's hurry!"

Everyone ran off, as Kiyota said, "You go on ahead. Nodoka and I have one last thing to do."

Azusa said, "Yes. Please hurry."

The others leave, as Kiyota looked around. He finds a huge steel safe, and said, "Huh? What is that?"

Nodoka said, "What is in here?"

He approached it and said, "It's a safe. But it's locked up, tightly."

He finds a hammer and said, "Okay… Open it."

 **SMASH!  
** He smashed it open, and saw a huge container of liquid nitrogen, the size of a football. He asked, "Nitrogen?"

Nodoka said, "OH! We have time. I have an idea. Give it to me, but don't drop it!"

She was given the nitrogen and went to a lone control panel. She then started to type on the computer, as she was setting up something. The door was shaking, as Kiyota asked, "What are you doing?"

Meanwhile, in the operating room, Heather was coming to, as she breathed into the red vapor. She growled, as she was sitting up, "Damn… What was-?"

She saw that the victims she harbored have escaped. She grabbed the blue bottle and said, "It ends, now… Bastards! They'll ALL DIE! I'm left with NO CHOICE! I'm going to have to DESTROY THEM ALL!"

She shook the bottle and asked, "Huh… It's got little left. Good… It'll do to end these bastards, once and for all!"

She started to get up and made a run for the lab.

 **XXXXX**

Back at the lab, Nodoka attached the nitrogen capsule to the computer, and then replied, "Good. It's all set. I managed to have this thing explode, all over the room, in case she shows up. But that is too much. So, I'm going to destroy this entire building, using the liquid nitrogen… and soon…"

She added, "But we have time… Five minutes is all we need."

He asked, as he was shocked, "A BOMB?"

She replied, "It's the only way. The others have time to escape, since it's our only way out. If we stay here, and this bomb goes off, we'll perish. Believe me, I know."

He held her and said, "No… It's madness! You can't be serious!"

She sniffled, "I have to. Those three were nothing but trouble… All they wanted was to learn of our secrets, and exterminate us! It has to be done! However…"

"However what?"

"However, if we survive, and we leave this awful place, promise me that you'd stay by my side, forever… even if we have time left…"

He said, "Right… I promise…"

They were about to kiss, as Heather appeared, knocking the door down. She roared, "AH-HAAAAAAAAAAAH! YOU BASTARDS!"

They gasped, as Nodoka shrieked, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Heather said, "This time, you're frozen and stiff, and forever as dead parts! If you don't understand me, that means I'm going to kill you! You have anything to say, before you die?"

He said, "Uh… Just one… Have you ever thought of wearing asbestos clothing over your naked body?"

Heather blushed, "Shut up! This is how we _Temperoids_ look, when extremely coated in warmness. However, this is my scaly form, since my heat is potent and comfortable. Too bad I cannot share it with the world… namely you bitches!"

Nodoka sobbed, "Why are you doing this?"

Heather said, "Why? I'll tell you why. You become cute girls, coated with the DNA of _Thermosis Humanoids_ , yet, you realize that you're the real thing, and I want to study you girls… and how did you repay me? You escape from my labs, you killed my partners, and to top it all off, **YOU SONS OF BITCHES RUINED MY PLANS!** "

Nodoka asked, "That's it?"

He huffed, "That's not an excuse, at all."

Heather smirked, "Really? Well, this spray bottle says different!"

She sprayed the bottle, and nothing came out. She sprayed again, slamming the small dial, and cried, "What? Come on! There's very little left! SPRITZ, YOU PIECE OF GARBAGE! COME ON!"

She opened the bottle and gasped. She looked inside and cried, "EMPTY?!"

Kiyota smirked, "One of your experiments knew you would do something to freeze us. So, she dumped all the blue stuff into the sink… And the red stuff, well, we didn't expect you to wake up, after being spritzed upon."

She tossed the bottle down and snarled, "DAMN IT! I FAILED! ME? DEFEATED? IT'S NOT TRUE!"

She sobbed, "How did you even know it was me?"

Nodoka said, "Because… You're an evil demon… You give warmness a bad name. Go to hell!"

She and Kiyota ran off, as Heather yelled, "WAIT! GET BACK HERE!"

The doors were suddenly closed tight, as Heather tried to break out. She cried, "WHAT'S GOING ON? OPEN UP!"

Sirens went off, as the bomb was counting down to three minutes. Nodoka said, "Oops… I forgot… I set the bomb, after we had our talk…"

He cried, "YOU? DID WHAT?"

She sniffled, "I figured… we'd be… together… forever… So, we die together… through love…"

He grabbed her hand and dragged her off, "FUCK THAT NOISE! I WANT TO LIVE! COME ON!"

Nodoka cried, "W-w-w-wait! Whatever happened to dramatic moments?"

* * *

Ayame huffed, as she said, "Uh, that's _not_ how it went. Please tell it right, so I can understand it."

Kiyota said, "Uh, actually, that's _really_ how it went. See, it was true… Heather was created to extinguish the Thermonoids, taking everything that they have, but to have these beings die in husks."

Ayame sighed, "Oh. So, what happened next?"

* * *

All the girls were running down the halls, as Nodoka cried, "THERE! THE EXIT!"

The doors were slowly closing, as the bomb was about to go off in sixty seconds. They ran through the exit, and in time, as the doors were sealed shut. Kiyota moaned, as he was on the ground, "We made it…"

Mio cried, "Not for long! GET FAR AWAY FROM HERE, AS POSSIBLE!"

They ran away from the building, heading to a safe distance. One minute later, the bomb was about to go off. Heather was still in the lab, trapped, as she approached the bomb, connected to the computer. She gasped, "FUCK! A Liquid Nitrogen Bomb?"

She sighed, "All of a sudden, this doesn't seem right to be evil…"

She hacked into the computer, and said, "Luckily, I know how to disarm these beauties. Clip the blue wire, shut off the timer, and disarm the trigger."

She pressed ENTER, and then the countdown stopped.

Outside, the others were shocked, as nothing happened. Kiyota asked, "Where's the KABOOM?"

Yui sobbed, "No explosion?"

Nodoka wept, "She won… She knew of the bomb."

Azusa said, "Quickly! We have to run, before she finds out!"

They made a retreat, running away from the huge laboratory, as Heather was inside, sighing in relief. She said, "Thank… … …goodness… … … But still… where did they get the bomb?"

She saw the safe open, and then asked, "Huh? Oh, yeah… I did that… I just remembered… Once the bomb is disarmed, the contents will remain intact, as long as the supercomputer is… turned… …off?"

She found a small note and said, " _Note to self: DO NOT use this capsule, under any circumstances, as it would lead to a system malfunction; especially for using it as explosives, for it'll set off, even when disarming it… Heather._ "

She looked at the monitor, and the countdown resumed at five seconds. Heather closed her eyes, and groaned, "Curse my lack of planning!"

 **KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!  
** The entire lab exploded in a huge ball of white smoke, and the entire facility would be caught in the blast, along with it.

The smoke cleared, and Heather remains standing in place, frozen stiff and lifeless. Heather's entire body was completely turned to ice and glass, and mildly cracking from her skin. Her body heat started to melt a little off of her skin, and then…  
 **Crack! SHATTER!  
** Heather's entire body was reduced to shards of ice. Heather, the _Temperate Humanoid_ that kidnapped the helpless girls, was no more. The lab facility suddenly collapsed and fell into a huge pile of debris, demolished into nothing.

* * *

The girls and Kiyota made it to safety, as they were far away from the now-destroyed building. Kiyota said, "I doubt she'll ever find us here…"

Nodoka hugged him and said, "Oh, we did it!"

Azusa said, "It's not over… Now, we have to go…"

Kiyota asked, "Oh, hey, do you have anywhere you want to be?"

Azusa explained, as she looked around, "This way. We know of a perfect spot to tend to, before we leave."

Yui smiled, "Yay~!"

They walked together, as Kiyota asked, "Nodoka? What's going on here?"

Nodoka said, "Well… … …It's been months, since we have been here… and it's only been two and a half weeks, since we met. We were thinking of leaving this world, and rest."

"Leave?" He cried, "You're serious?"

He yelled, as he grabbed her arms, "YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! Please… Don't leave me, Nodoka!"

Nodoka said, "I'm sorry… but our warmness and our fatigue are depleting. We have to go back and replenish ourselves."

Kiyota asked, "For… for how long?"

Nodoka said, as she felt sad, "I don't know… Years, maybe… Last time we woke up, it was five years ago…"

"Years or months, which is it?"

"I don't know!"

"NODOKA!"

"I'M SORRY!"

Nodoka sobbed, "It feels like years, but how long we were awake, it is… It's just so-. I meant… Kiyota, I don't want to leave you, but it's for the best!"

She hugged him and sobbed, "I'm going to miss you… I have to… If I stay here, and stay by your warmness, right now, I'll die…"

Kiyota felt unhappy, as he kissed her. He then said, "Okay… You go and be with them…"

Nodoka smiled, "Kiyota…"

He held her hands and said, "But promise me that you'd come back… Please promise me that…"

He was crying, as she held his hands, "Kiyota… I love you…"

They walked together, as Kiyota was unhappy, about to see Nodoka go away.

* * *

Ayame smiled, as she wrote down, "Okay… What happened to Nodoka, next?"

Kiyota felt uneasy, and sobbed, "The last time I ever saw her… was… where I found her… The courtyard…"

"A courtyard? Interesting…"

"Well," he said, "There's more… You wouldn't believe me, if you would've known…"

Ayame huffed, "Believe me, I love juicy stuff, but I'm amazed to learn from you…"

She muttered, "Creepy alien girl pervert…"

He continued, as he was getting to the ending of his heartbreaking tale.


	8. Final Chapter

When they arrived, it was a huge courtyard, with a field of flowers and trees, and a white gazebo. Kiyota said, "Wow… This is beautiful…"

Azusa said, as she stated, "This is our sanctuary."

Nodoka said, "It's where we rest and relax, after a long day… or, for this matter, our time here is over, but we should return…"

Yui stepped to a spot in the field, as does Mugi, as Yui cheered, "Oh, so darling… Flowers are so cute…"

Mugi smiled, "And they smelled nicer, since last time…"

Mio approached a stone fountain and said, "And the fountain is still standing, after all that."

Ritsu sighed, relaxing on the ground, "Yep~! This is warmness, and its paradise is cool!"

Nodoka said, "I know it sounds silly, Kiyota, but it's the only place in our world that has a warm atmosphere, like your usual orangery."

Kiyota removed his shirt and said, "You ain't kidding. It's hot in this spot…"

Nodoka giggled, as she stripped down to her bra and panties. She then said, as she went to the middle of the field, "It's almost time… The sun will come up and shine towards us all. Once that happens, we must hibernate, for a long time…"

Azusa added, as she was standing by a tree. She looked up at the leaves, and then said, "It was hell, suffering those months of being tortured by these _Temperoid Aliens_. Now, we can stay here, and rest…"

Kiyota asked, "Wait… What does that mean?"

Nodoka said, as the sun went up, "Kiyota… Thank you for everything… I love you so much…"

Kiyota asked, "Eh? You mean, this is really goodbye?"

Nodoka nodded, and she was in tears, "Kiyota… It's over… But… I wish we had… more time… together…"

She kissed him, and said, "Goodbye…"

Kiyota hugged her tightly and screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

He bawled and sobbed, "NO! Don't leave me! Nodoka! Nodoka! I love you! Please, don't go… Please! Don't leave me…"

He kept crying, as Nodoka embraced the hug. She whispered, "Don't cry, Kiyota. I'm going to come back, someday… Wait for me… My love…"

The sun shone over the courtyard, and everyone was still by their spot in the yard.

 **XXXXX**

Hours later, Kiyota was lying on the ground, near a white stone statue. He sat up and moaned, "Ungh… What the-? How did I-?"

He looked up, and then gasped, crying out, "NODOKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Nodoka was a stone statue, with her hands clasped together, on her chest, and with a sad look on her face. He looked around and gasped, seeing every girl. Yui & Mugi were in the flowers, posing like they were running in the field, with smiles on their faces. Azusa was reaching for the tree, leaning on the bark, and with a cat-like smile on her face. Mio was near the fountain, sitting on the edge, in a relaxed and sultry pose, with her face winking. Kiyota was completely befuddled. He was upset, as he was sad. He then saw Ritsu, sitting by a flower bed, and was posed to lean by the flowers, with a relaxed look on her face. Kiyota turned to Nodoka and then said, "This is your home, isn't it? Then… I have no regrets…"

He hugged her stone body and said, "I'll miss you… Come back to me, soon… Nodoka…"

He kissed her lips and then he started to cry on her shoulder. Rain suddenly started to fall, and poured in a very light drizzle. Kiyota was completely unhappy, but stayed by Nodoka's side, since then. He wanted to stay, as he believed that she was his only ray of happiness. And so, he agreed to stay in the courtyard, and stay by Nodoka's side, from now on. Nodoka's eyes started to produce tears, flowing down from her face, which, in reality, was the raindrops pouring on her body, making it look like she was crying.

* * *

At the doctor's office, Ayame closed her clipboard, and then said, "Good fucking story, my friend…"

She sat up and said, "So, lemme get this straight… You lived happily, and a white granite stone girl, who came to life, from a courtyard, not far from here, came to you, and fell in love with you, and she was diddling you, giving you stone cold sex? Oh, man! That's a huge porno idea!"

Kiyota cried, "YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME, DOCTOR? Nodoka was real! NO! She _is_ real! She's a _Thermosis Humanoid_ , an alien being that lives through body heat! And the courtyard that I was in, that was their home!"

Ayame said, "Yeah, you got me at having sex with her, but no way that you'd bone and spoon that rock hard vagina. Besides, that was how we met, after all."

Kiyota yelled, "You _don't_ understand! This was real! After I chose to stay there, to wait for Nodoka to return-."

Ayame said, "I know, I have read your reports. You were taken away, right here, and you were deemed… insane. And also, a fucking murderer. Says here that you killed three researchers, out of self-defense, as you say in your own words."

Kiyota cried, "NO! I didn't-! You have to believe me! I didn't mean to! They were evil!"

As they were arguing, on another side of the room, through a two-way mirror, two doctors were watching on, as a man in black hair said, "Interesting… He's showing hostility towards his own blood."

A female doctor in brown hair added, "Incurable. He is already under Stage Two: Denial. His story seems legit…"

Kiyota explained to Ayame, "But I keep telling you, this statue, er, Nodoka, came to me! She's real! She loves me! And do you know not about the _Thermonoids_?"

Ayame said, "No, but I know not of the evil _Reploids_ from Planet Venus XXX. HAHA! What another porn classic!"

He yelled at her, "STOP THAT!"

The female doctor asked, "What did he mean _Thermonoids_?"

The male doctor said, "An alien species that was discovered, not long ago. From what we read about Kiyota Yoshinori, this guy was infected by one of the _Thermonoids'_ dark magic, and went into a delusional state.

She explained, holding up a clipboard, "True, and they match the symptoms and signs of these aliens – _Warm/Cold feelings, increase in sexual drive, uncomfortable with clothing covering skin, headaches, visions, and pausing reactions from inside._ Of course, we'll never know how he had this disease."

He continued, "Well, there's more. Word is that he was wanted for killing three doctors in our wing, Researchers Dunn, Sakurai, and Martinez. Martinez was shot, Sakurai suffered a head contusion, and Dunn was caught in a lab explosion, and all are linked to him. He actually thinks that these girls were evil aliens."

The female doctor chuckled, "There's no such thing. Aliens are not real. Call it a weather balloon. But still, whoever or whatever this Nodoka was… she was beautiful…"

The male doctor said, "Ironically enough, we found him in the courtyard of _Houkago Park_. We found him, trying to fondle and caress a stone statue, in the middle of the park. The park was closed, and we arrested him for trespassing. What we didn't understand is that he's been like this, for three weeks now, and he told us the same story, and changing a little, now and then. He believes that this Nodoka, the statue, is real."

The female doctor said, "Yeah…"

She called on the microphone, "Attention, Miss Kajou, please subdue the patient."

Ayame held her right ear, and then nodded, "Yes, ma'am."

Her right ear has a small headset, as the female doctor was contacting Ayame from the other side, so Kiyota may not get suspicious. Kiyota pleaded, as he grabbed her blouse, "Please… Please… You have to believe me… My Nodoka is alive… I love her…"

Ayame removed her blouse, showing her white bra, "I'm so going to get fired for this, but… It's the only way… and these beauties never failed me, at once… Only one way to cure this bad puppy."

She grabbed his head and placed it in her cleavage. She moaned, "OHH! I'm so warm…"

Kiyota started to calm down, and moan, "Ungh… Uh… Nodoka… I…"

He slowly breathed, as Ayame pushed her huge breasts to his face. She smiled, "There, there… I'm here for you, baby… My warmness is all I have for you…"

She held her headset and responded, "Patient is calmed down."

The male doctor said, "Good work, Kajou. Ten minutes, and he'll be sleeping, forgetting everything that happened."

The female doctor said, "No. _Twenty_ minutes. And also, up his dosage… He believes that his Nodoka is real… but it's just a dream to him…"

The male doctor said, "Right. Doctor Manabe, watch over her, while I file the entire report on the computer."

Nodoka adjusted her glasses and said, "Yes, doctor."

The female doctor was named Nodoka Manabe, and she looked exactly like the same Nodoka as Kiyota explained to Ayame. Ayame clutched her bosom deep, and Kiyota was in bliss. Nodoka smiled, as she watched on, blushing, "He may be incurable, and a bit of a loon, but he's so handsome looking… Once we cure him, I was thinking I'd ask him out…"

She responded to Ayame, "Kajou, twenty minutes, and then let go."

Ayame replied back, "Yes, ma'am." and closed her eyes, keeping Kiyota's head in her bare bosom. Nodoka grinned, as she chuckled, "It's funny, on a lot of levels… but… One day, Mr. Kiyota… Someday…"

She then waited twenty minutes for Kiyota to be free of Ayame's huge grip. Nodoka then said, as she was blushing, "I think… I'll keep him here, for observations…"

Twenty minutes later, Nodoka went into the room, as Ayame let go. She said, "Doctor Manabe…"

Nodoka said, "That'll be all, Doctor Kajou. I'll take it from here. I'll be watching over Mr. Kiyota, for the time being…"

Ayame bowed, and rebuttoned her shirt, "Yes, ma'am. But don't leave me hanging, when you get his dick erect."

Nodoka gasped, "KAJOU! Refrain from that gutter talk!"

Ayame jeered, and laughed away, heading to meet another patient. Nodoka sighed, as she helped him up, "I swear… Why do we hire someone like her?"

Kiyota moaned, as he said to her, "Huh? No-, Nodoka?"

"It's alright…" Nodoka said, "You had a nightmare, and Doctor Kajou fixed it…"

He explained, "Doctor… Am I going to b-?"

She kissed him on the lips and whispered, "I do not know…"

She stopped and saw Kiyota pausing. She said, "Four hours… That is how long, before the warmness inside him stops him, making him lifeless, for a while. Well, not to worry, Kiyota, we'll have you cured, in no time… I hope… Time to go."

She carried Kiyota in his arms and went to bring him back to his room.

* * *

 ** _Thanks for Reading!_**

* * *

 ** _Special thanks to IcebatofValikinRRBZ8 for the help!_**


End file.
